Audisi Akatsuki
by Sui Cide In Stinct
Summary: Deidara, nama si anak yang ditaksir Sasori, kini bengong sambil kedip-kedip polos pada Sasori. Kaget pasti, karena dia baru saja ditembak Sasori. Apalagi ini bukan acara penembakan sederhana yang isinya Cuma bilang 'aylepyu' terus cium pipi.Updated!
1. Chapter 1

Haloooo~ Rei disini. Setelah bergelut di genre Angst dan Hurt/Comfort, Rei akan mencoba menjajaki dunia Humor. Ini fic humor pertama Rei, jadi kalau garing, mohon dimaafkan dan tolong beri Rei petuah, wangsit, hidayah, ilham mengenai fic ini.

Yap langsung saja ya. Yuu-kun ayo bantu!

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Audisi Akatsuki by. IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki and Seiryuu**

**Rate T**

**Genre Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Pairing AkatsukixDeidara (hayo, tebak siapa yang berhasil dapetin Deidara)**

**OOC, Sho-ai, Garing, Gaje, Aneh, Maksa, De El El.**

* * *

><p>xXxXx<p>

Konan menguap. Dalam hati menggerutu, kenapa harus ada audisi pencarian bakat. Ups.. pencarian anggota baru kalau yang ikut audisi mengancam popularitasnya sebagai wanita satu-satunya di Akatsuki. Lihat saja si pirang yang berdiri disana itu, entah dia laki-laki atau perempuan, yang jelas Konan tak suka cara semua anggota Akatsuki –kecuali Sasori yang sibuk bermain boneka- menatapnya.

Salahkan Kisame yang dengan bodohnya membuang semua poster audisi. Untung Itachi masih menyimpan selembar posternya sehingga audisi ini masih ada yang ikut.

-Flashback-

Ricuh bisik-bisik warga mengalun merdu bak burung bercicit di pagi hari. Di salah satu pojok kerumunan warga, tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan sedang dirayu oleh mahluk aneh, katakan saja hiu atau siluman hiu. Saya tak tahu ada hiu bisa bernafas di darat.

"Sudahlah, Itachi-san. Tak perlu repot. Biar saya yang bicara. Kau tunggu disini saja."

Mahluk yang lagi-lagi tak saya ketahui jenisnya itu berbicara penuh keyakinan. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya takut jika kulit putih mulus Itachi berubah kecoklatan gara-gara berpanas-panasan ria. "Tapi, Kisame-san…"

"Tak ada tapi-tapi-an. Itachi-san tunggu disini saja." Kisame mendorong pelan Itachi pada sebuah bangku di dekatnya. Akhirnya Itachi nurut dan duduk manis di bangku sementara Kisame maju ke tengah kerumunan warga.

Tatapannya sangat serius sampai membuat orang-orang disana menjadi terdiam. Kisame melirik anak kecil yang sibuk menjilat es krim, dan saat pandangannya bertemu dengan Kisame, es krim anak itu meleleh.

"Kaasan~ orang itu punya santet! Masa' es krimku langsung meleleh. Hwaa~!"

Dahi Kisame berkedut. Seenaknya saja anak itu mengatai dia punya santet. Jangankan punya, arti santet saja dia tak tahu. Jadi jika ada yang mengatakan Kisame punya ilmu santet, tolong jangan dipercaya. Itu fitnah!

"Ehm…" mengabaikan tangisan dan sumpah serapah yang dilemparkan ibu sang anak, Kisame mulai bersuara.

"Saudara-saudara, sebangsa tanah sebangsa air…"

Kisame berdehem lagi. Mencoba mengangkat wibawa terpendam yang dia simpan untuk saat-saat tertentu.

"Saya Hoshigaki Kisame, menyatakan… akan mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua Perkumpulan Cinta Alam se-Kirigakure."

GUBRAK!

Hilanglah sudah harkat derajat martabat seorang Uchiha Itachi yang secara tidak langsung telah dinodai oleh rekan kerjanya sendiri.

"Kisame-san, bukan itu tujuan kita kesini!" Itachi menggeram, menjaga citranya sebagai pria tampan by default yang kalem dan tak mudah terpancing emosi. Walau dalam hatinya dia sudah sangat ingin menjadikan Kisame sebagai sup hiu untuk makan malamnya bersama sang adik tercinta.

Sadar dengan kebodohannya, Kisame kembali memasang wibawanya.

"Saudara-saudara, sebangsa tanah sebangsa air… Saya Hoshigaki Kisame menyatakan…"

Mendadak hening. Itachi mengorek kupingnya. Suara tikus tertabrak masih terdengar, begitupun suara nyamuk yang ditepuk diatas sebuah kulit. Hanya suara Kisame yang menghilang dibalik bisik-bisik warga disekitarnya. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin Kisame lebih senang memakai sandi semaphore atau sandi rumput.

"Tuan, kalau yang ini ditumis atau dimasukkan ke kuah?"

Oke. Ini aneh. Tujuan mereka mencari calon anggota baru Akatsuki, meskipun memakai alat peraga seperti kompor, wajan, sayuran dan bumbu masak, tak perlu juga bertanya ditumis atau dimasak. Apa hubungannya?

"Oh, sayuran ini dicuci dulu, setelah itu diiris dan tumis setengah matang. Baru masukkan ke kuahnya," kali ini Kisame menyahut.

"Oh~" suara ibu-ibu ber-oh serempak.

Mau tak mau, Itachi jadi penasaran. Dia bangkit dari bangkit dari bangkunya dan membelah kerumunan massa.

What the hell? Untuk kedua kalinya harkat derajat martabat seorang Uchiha yang susah payah dijunjung tinggi oleh Itachi harus dinodai kebodohan rekan kerjanya sendiri.

"Kisame-san!" hampir habis kesabaran Itachi. Sekali lagi, Itachi tekankan, tujuannya untuk mencari anggota baru Akatsuki. Bukan DEMO MASAK!

"Ayo pergi!"

Terlanjur malu, Itachi akhirnya menyeret Kisame menjauh dari warga. Para ibu-ibu mendesah kecewa. Ada pula yang sempat berteriak, "Tuan, Dimasaknya berapa lama?"

"Cukup lima menit~" tahu siapa itu? Yap, Kisame masih sempatnya menjawab antusiasme ibu-ibu dalam demo masaknya.

Bisik-bisik warga terdengar makin heboh kala Itachi dan Kisame sudah agak jauh. Bahkan Itachi sempat mendengar seseorang berkata, "Lain kali, Tuah Hiu itu demo masak tanpa isterinya saja. Isterinya galak sekali."

Itachi mengeratkan cengkramannya pada baju Kisame.

"Kisame-san, kalau masih mau melihat dunia, lebih baik setelah ini saya yang melaksanakan tugas. Kisame-san tak perlu repot-repot DEMO MASAK lagi," titah sang pria tampan by default dengan penekanan pada kata 'demo masak'.

Kali ini takkan Itachi biarkan harkat derajat martabat seorang Uchiha yang susah payah dijunjung tinggi dinodai secara tidak langsung oleh rekan kerjanya. Akan itachi tunjukkan betapa berbedanya wibawa yang mereka miliki-tentu lebih tinggi wibawa Itachi.

Sekarang pun, perbedaan wibawa dan kehormatan mereka sudah terlihat. Terbukti dengan cara Itachi yang menyeret Kisame dengan menarik kerah baju belakangnya, bukan menggendongnya ala bridal style karena disini tak ada pair KisaIta dan saya juga tak rela jika fic ini ber-pair KisaIta.

Tanpa disadari Itachi, Kisame sudah menjulur-julurkan lidah karena tercekik bajunya sendiri.

Lebih tragis lagi karena sesampainya di penginapan, Itachi melempar Kisame begitu saja layaknya orang buang sampah. Akhirnya kita tahu kalau Uchiha adalah keluarga yang selalu membuang sampah sembarangan.

Itachi merebahkan diri dilantai. Dua hari berlalu sejak kepergiannya dari markas untuk menjalankan misi. Tapi sampai detik ini belum ada tanda-tanda misinya berhasil. Siapa lagi pelaku yang menyebabkan kegagalan misinya selain rekan kerja sendiri.

Itachi bangkit. Daripada tak ada pekerjaan, lebih baik ia membereskan barang-barangnya di penginapan. Siapa tahu hari ini mereka mendadak akan pulang ke markas.

Itachi menggeser pintu kamarnya. Dan yang dia temukan adalah… Adiknya tercinta sedang direnggut keperawanannya oleh pria hidung belang!

Jelas bukan! Yang Itachi temukan adalah suasana hening dan rapi. Terlalu rapi sampai tak ada satu barangpun disana.

"Kisame-san!" teriak Itachi. Kaget, panik, Itachi tak bisa menemukan Kisame dan semua barang-barangnya dimanapun. Di penginapan, di rumah makan, di kolong meja, di aquarium, di tong sampah, tak nampak secuil upil pun jejak Kisame.

"Kalau begini, saya bisa dihabisi oleh Pein-sama," gumam Itachi sambil membayangkan wajah seram Pein. Itachi langsung merinding.

"Jangan takut, Itachi.. Jangan takut.. Bayangkan saja Pein-sama tanpa busana."

Khayalan Itachi langsung memunculkan bayangan Pein tanpa busana tapi masih pakai celana, berpose dengan gagahnya di tepi pantai khas langit senja. Deburan ombak menjadi latar ketika tatapan Pein mengarah pada Itachi.

Itachi memukul kepalanya. Mimpi apa dia sampai bisa melihat bayangan seperti itu? Inilah bahaya dari khayalan. Apa yang tampak bisa lebih bagus meski tanpa trik kamera dan sebagainya.

Nan jauh disana, Kisame berdiri menghadap laut. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya guna memanggil teman-teman yang sudah pasti adalah para hiu. Kisame berdehem lebih dulu. Mungkin wibawanya akan keluar juga dihadapan saudara-saudara jauhnya.

"Bapak hiu, Ibu hiu, Adik hiu, Nona hiu, Tuan hiu dan hiu-hiu lain yang tak kusebutkan. Saya berada disini ingin menyampaikan maksud dan tujuan saya memanggil anda sekalian."

Kisame berdehem lagi. Ia merogoh tas pikniknya dan melempar selebaran kertas ke laut.

"AYO, IKUTILAH, IKUTILAH, AUDISI PENCARIAN ANGGOTA BARU AKATSUKI. TANPA DIPUNGUT BIAYA. PENGINAPAN DAN KONSUMSI DITANGGUNG PANITIA!" Teriak Kisame menggunakan pom-pom mirip dengan cheersleader yang mati lalu arwahnya hidup lagi dan menggunakan tubuh hiu sebagai ganti tubuh aslinya.

Nging.. nging.. nging..

Suara tak jelas sayup-sayup sampai ke telinga Itachi. Itachi menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan amaterasu jika bertemu Kisame. Apa lagi yang diperbuat siluman hiu itu?

"Jangan-jangan, Kisame-san…"

Mendadak wajah Itachi yang kaget luar biasa ter-close up dari sebuah kamera yang kebetulan sedeng melaksanakan syuting sinetron. Hore, Itachi masuk TV.

Itachi langsung melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon lain. Satu atap ke atap lain, satu kepala ke kepala lain alias menginjaki kepala orang. Sampai di tempat tujuan, Itachi tak bisa menyembunyikan raut kaget dan speechless-nya. Memangnya hiu bisa baca?

"Kisame-san! Kenapa posternya dibuang kelaut?"

"Biar para hiu juga ikut." Jawab Kisame dengan tampang saya-tak-tahu-itu-sok-polos-atau-polos-sungguhan.

"Kisame-san!" Itachi menggeram. Tak bias ditahannya lagi untuk tidak menjadikan Kisame sebagai santapan makan malamnya bersama adik tercinta.

PRANG! BUK! JEDAK! TAK! PLAK! SWING! BYURR~!

Jelas itu adalah suara Kisame yang baru saja ditendang Itachi dan sukses nyebur ke laut.

Untung Itachi masih menyimpan selembar poster untuk jaga-jaga, sehingga pencarian anggota baru masih bisa dilakukan meski lewat selembar poster, dan Itachi masih selamat dari khayalan kegagahan Pein.

xXxXx

"Hei, kembali, un!" suara serak-serak-cempreng membahana ditengah hutan. Kelinci-kelinci yang tadinya bercinta ria kini mengalami kejang-kejang. Burung beo yang hendak berkata 'I Love You' malah jadi berkata 'I Lap You' pada pacarnya. Beruang yang tengah menyantap madu harus tersedak tawonnya. Cacing yang hamil pun terpaksa harus melahirkan sebelum waktunya.

Detik berikutnya, hutan itu bagaikan karnaval dengan berbagai macam bangsa dan budaya. Ada yang bercicit, mengaum, melolong, ada pula yang meratap karena tak tahu harus mengeluarkan suara apa.

Alasannya hanya satu. Tetap menjadi alasan langganan kenapa hutan mendadak ribut layaknya orang tawuran.

"Kembalikan pisangku, un!" suara serak-serak-cempreng kembali membahana. Dari kejauhan tampak seekor kera mengais pohon pisang dan dibelakangnya satu mahluk pirang panjang dengan poni menutupi mata kiri yang diragukan kelaminnya tengah berkejar-kejaran ala film india.

"Hei, cepat kembalikan, un!" pisangnya dicuri kera. Sangat tidak elite. Sebagai teroris, setidaknya dia ingin pisangnya dicuri oleh pencuri kelas kakap yang berpengalaman menggelapkan uang Negara atau semacamnya. Bukan kera.

"Kau mau aku bom, un! Kalau mau aku bisa menghancurkan hutan ini dengan sekali ledakan, un!" ancam si pirang. Namun jika kalian sadari siapa yang konyol disini, ancaman si pirang takkan menyeramkan. Kera itu juga tidak mengerti bahasa si pirang.

Sesampainya di gerbang hutan, si kera melempar pohon pisangnya ke jalanan desa. Tak lupa si kera juga memberi deathglare pada si pirang.

"Ngak ngik nguk ngak ngik nguk ngik nguk ngik ngik nguk…"

"Un?" tanda tanya besar muncul dikepala si pirang. Ayolah, ini saatnya menjalin hubungan-bukan pacar-antar sesama mahluk hidup. Si kera sedang mengajaknya bicara, tak sopan jika si pirang menjawab sekadar 'un' saja.

Maka dari itu, si pirang merogoh tas pinggangnya. Selain kunai, shuriken, tanah liat, pisau cukur, sisir serta bedak yang ada didalam sana, masih ada satu benda keramat warisan turun temurun dari seorang pengarang buku. Apa lagi kalau bukan 'alat bantu pendengaran'.

Bohong! Benda keramat warisan seorang pengarang kakak ipar dari keponakan adik sepupu yang kakaknya menikah dengan anak ketiga kakak sepupu kedua-Kamisama kapan ini berakhir.

Singkatnya, si pengarang itu masih punya hubungan darah dengan si pirang, dan warisan keramat turun temurun miliknya adalah buku 'Mengenal 1001 Tata Bahasa Serta Beragam Budaya Hewan'.

Si pirang membolak-balik halaman bukunya, kosa kata dan tata bahasa yang digunakan si kera sangat sesuai dengan EYD. Apalagi dalam kalimatnya terdapat pesan moral yang bermanfaat. Lihat yang dilakukan si pirang. Saking terharu, si pirang sampai mencatat kata-kata si kera.

"Dasar manusia munafik! Kalian selalu menolak disamakan dengan kami, tapi makanan kalian pisang, sama seperti kami. Ambil saja pohon ini, makan sepuasnya. Sekalian kami antarkan pisang setiap hari asal kalian tidak seenaknya mencuri di wilayah kami. Kalian tahu berapa yang kami keluarkan untuk membuat kebun? Mahal! Mahal! Sekarang ini jamannya Global Warming, tanah kami tidak sesubur dulu! Jangan buat kami susah!"

Benarkah artinya sepanjang itu? Entahlah. Hanya dia dan buku 'Mengenal 1001 Tata Bahasa Serta Beragam Budaya Hewan' yang tahu.

Singkat cerita, si pirang pulang ke desanya dengan hati senang. Untuk saat ini, makanannya terjamin. Pisang yang didapatnya bisa dijadikan berbagai olahan makanan. Pisang goreng, pisang rebus, pisang bakar, pisang panggang, sup pisang, tumis pisang, sate pisang dan pisang-pisang lainnya.

Tak sia-sia kerja kerasnya bergelut didunia teroris pisang. Sekarang dia bisa menikmati buah manis dari pekerjaannya sebagai perakit bom pisang. Congratulation for your success life, blondie. Tapi kenapa dari tadi kata 'pisang' terus terabsen.

"Hiks… hiks…" seorang kakek tua sesenggukan di depan got. Disampingnya terdapat keranjang buah yang kosong, dan di dalam got beberapa apel tampak mengambang indah.

"Kakek kenapa, un?" Tanya si pirang kasihan. Sungguh tega warga desanya membiarkan kakek tua menangis sendirian didepan tempat pembuangan sampah, air cucian dan ehem-saya sensor katanya.

"Apel-apel Kakek jatuh ke got. Rencananya Kakek mau menjual apel-apel itu ke pasar, hiks. Gimana Kakek bisa makan, hiks…"

Si pirang tersentuh hatinya. Teroris juga manusia. Dia masih punya hati nurani untuk merasakan penderitaan disekitarnya.

"Kakek bawa saja pisang-pisang ini, un," si pirang menyerahkan seluruh rezeki miliknya. Mudah-mudahan si pirang dapat balasan yang lebih dari Kami-sama. Amin~

"Kau baik sekali, Nak. Kakek baru bertemu dengan anak muda seperti kamu," _yang baik, imut, manis, lucu, andai kamu mau saya jadikan isteri._

"Ah, Kakek berlebihan, un. Biasa saja, un."

Sesaat adegan mereka layaknya seorang kakek yang hendak member apel pada cucunya. Dan memang akan terjadi seperti itu.

"Sebagai gantinya…" sang kakek berjongkok mengambil satu buah apel dari got.

"Ambilah ini, Nak…" wajah sang kakek sumringah. Dalam bayangannya, si pirang akan menerima apel itu dengan senang hati dan mau dia jadikan isteri.

Si pirang terbelalak tak percaya. Si kakek baru saja mengambil satu apel dari got untuk diberikan kepadanya. What the…?

"Ti-tidak usah, Kek. Saya ikhlas kok, un."

"Ya ampun, Nak. Ambil saja. Lagipula ini bukan cerita Snow White yang apelnya diracuni."

"Apelnya memang gak diracun, un. Tapi kalau dimakan tetap saja jadi racun, un."

Si pirang membayangkan berapa banyak virus yang ada di got hasil pencemaran sampah, air cucian dan ehem-saya sensor katanya. Jangan sebutkan lagi!

Pola hidupnya sehat. Dia tidak jorok dan tidak bodoh untuk tergoda apel merah menggiurkan hasil campuran sampah, air cucian dan ehem-saya sensor katanya.

"Un, GYAAA~" si pirang lari terbirit-birit. Imannya tak sanggup menghadapi pemberiansemipaksa dari si kakek. Sedikit menyesal pula, kenapa pisangnya tidak dibawa. Lihat sendiri tadi si kakek mengambil apel dari got. Kalau tak jijik dipungut, untuk apa si kakek menangis ala pemuda ababil putus cinta. Uw… jorok.

Di tengah larinya, si pirang menemukan selembar poster berwarna hitam motif awan merah terpampang di tiang listrik.

"Akatsuki, un," si pirang menggumam.

Menarik. Pendaftaran tidak dipungut biaya, penginapan dan komsumsi ditanggung panitia. Seringai terpasang di wajah manis si pirang. Saatnya membuktikan pada dunia bahwa teroris telah datang. Dicabutnya poster itu dan dibawa pulang. Rasanya aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini?

Audisinya besok. Hari ini, dia bisa mempersiapkan mental dan kemampuan untuk besok. Akatsuki, lihat saja. Beberapa hari kemudian, si pirang yakin dia pasti sudah memakai jubah hitam motif awan merah cirri khas kebanggaan akatsuki, un!

-To Be Continued-

xXxXx

* * *

><p>Fic ini pernah saya publish bukan di FFn. Tapi disini saya sudah mengedit jika suatu hari ada yang menemukan fic ini di sebuah situs jejaring sosial yang paling terkenal dan ada kesamaan sedikit-banyak-banyak mohon jangan langsung memarahi saya. Berarti yang anda temukan itu adalah akun saya. Dan saya berhak meng-edit fic saya sendiri sesuka hati.<p>

Nah, terima kasih bagi reader yang menyempatkan membaca fic aneh ini. Terakhir, berkenankah meninggalkan jejak review kalian di fic ini?

Arigato.

Aizuka Rei and Mangetsu Seiryuu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Audisi Akatsuki by. IceQueen Rei-chan Yuki and Seiryuu**

**Rate T**

**Genre Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Pairing AkatsukixDeidara **

**OOC, Sho-ai, Garing, Gaje, Aneh, Maksa, De El El.**

**-Thanks to Ara Shinju and Zura Tanpa Akun-**

xXxXx

* * *

><p>Gerutuan Konan makin terdengar jelas. Bahkan dengan sengaja Konan melirik sinis pada si pirang sementara anggota Akatsuki yang lain masih khusyu terkesima.<p>

Si pirang memandangi anggota Akatsuki satu per satu sampai pandangannya berhenti pada Konan. Bukan jatuh cinta. Mana mungkin si pirang jatuh cinta pada wanita yang sejak tadi judes padanya. Tapi si pirang sudah pegal karena sejak masuk ruang audisi sampai sekarang suasananya tidak berubah. Dia sudah menunggu 3 jam 20 menit 10 detik dan belum berkata sepatah katapun. Jika waktu dilanjutkan maka menjadi 3 jam 20 menit 15 detik. Apa urusannya menghitung jam?

"Mau sampai kapan begini terus?" Tanya si pirang pada Konan. Berhubung wajah Konan masih lebih normal ketimbang anggota lain yang sudah mupeng.

"Hn." Sahut Konan sinis. Dengan malas dia mengambil kertas di tangan Pein, melirik sinis pada si pirang-

"Nama!" –dan bertanya dengan nada galak.

Si pirang manyun. Melihat sikap Konan yang judes, si pirang jadi enggan menjawab.

"Nama!" ulang Konan dengan nada yang lebih galak.

Si pirang memalingkan wajahnya dari Konan…

"Deidara!" …dan menjawab tak kalah galak dari Konan.

Konan terpancing emosi. Ingin rasanya dia menendang jauh-jauh si pirang menyebalkan ini agar popularitasnya di Akatsuki tidak terancam.

"Asal dari mana!" Konan menggebrak meja. Tak bisa dibedakan dia sedang bertanya atau membentak.

"Iwa!" Si pirang bernama Deidara itu tambah manyun. Masih untung dia mau ikut audisi. Coba pikir, mana ada yang mau ikut audisi kalau panitianya galak begitu.

Deidara dan Konan saling menatap sinis. Dalam hati masing-masing saling berkomentar.

"Uh, dasar sok kecakepan! Masih saja mau ikut audisi padahal sudah digalakin!" batin Konan.

"Pasti ini cewek naksir gue tapi gak mau ngaku. Makanya sok galak!" batin Deidara.

Aksi saling tatap sinis terus berlangsung beberapa menit hingga Konan yang tadinya mau bicara, didahului oleh Kisame.

"Suka ikan nggak? Kapan-kapan mancing bareng yuk!" ajak Kisame penuh harap.

"Tahu Dewa Jashin nggak? Masuk aliran Dewa Jashin ya~!" seru anggota Akatsuki yang berambut perak.

Deidara tampak bingung. Apa yang orang itu lakukan pada rambutnya. Kok bisa jadi warna perak begitu? Dan siapa itu Dewa Jashin? Setahunya Cuma ada Dewa Budjana, seorang pemain band beraliran Pop Rock.

Deidara memperhatikan tampang si rambut perak baik-baik sebelum pada akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan, _tampangnya om-om. Dewa Jashin pasti seorang penyanyi beraliran dangdut!_

Tak mau kalah dari yang lain. Itachi maju mendekati Deidara. Mengaktifkan sharingan. Lalu tangan kanannya digerakkan berputar-putar didepan wajah Deidara. Kemudian…

TRING…

Munculah sekuntum mawar merah ditangannya. Semua cengok. Lalu tepuk tangan. Hebat. Hebat. Mereka tidak tahu kalau sharingan juga bisa digunakan untuk sulap.

Tak cukup sampai disana, Itachi menyerahkan bunga itu pada Deidara. Dia juga berjongkok bak akan membuat scene beradegan melamar. Itachi meraih tangan Deidara lalu bernyanyi…

"Cause there somethin' in the way you look at me… it's as if myheart knows you're the missing piece…" Sayangnya modal Itachi hanya tampang dan tak didukung suara. Lihat saja Deidara yang sudah pasang tampang pengen boker gara-gara Itachi.

'_lain kali dia lipsing aja. Sekalian divideo terus diupload ke youtube. Biar terkenal kayak Sinta dan Jojo!_' Deidara membatin.

Kakuzu juga ikut beraksi. Melihat Itachi begitu PeDe-nya bernyanyi, Kakuzu mengambil sebagian uang dari sakunya dan diserahkan pada Deidara. Niatnya pengen pamer kalau dia adalah orang kaya sekaligus curi kesempatan pegang tangan Deidara. Tapi berhubung Kakuzu tidak tahu menahu tentang lagu cinta, akhirnya yang dia nyanyikan adalah…

"Aku punya teman sesat… Kuberi nama Hidan… Hidan guk guk… Kemari guk guk… Ayo lari lari guk guk…"

"Dasar mata duitan! Seenaknya aja lo ngatain gue sesat!" si rambut perak langsung menyahut. Dia mengacungkan sabit mata tiganya kearah Kakuzu.

Kakuzu lari menghindari Hidan, walau tetap isengnya dia melanjutkan bernyanyi, "Hidan guk guk… Kemari guk guk… Ayo lari lari guk guk…"

Deidara sweatdrop. Alangkah anehnya perkumpulan ini. apa pula maksud Kakuzu bernyanyi layaknya anak kecil kurang bahagia. Setidaknya lebih nyambung lagu Itachi.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan. Dimanakah anggota Akatsuki yang lain?

Konan kesal. Tiba-tiba popularitasnya diambil oleh anak baru yang bahkan belum resmi jadi anggota. Mau memukul seseorang tapi tidak tahu siapa yang harus dipukul. Pein? Tidak. Jangan Pein. Wajahnya sudah agak hancur gara-gara pierching. Kalau dipukul, nanti wajahnya tambah hancur.

Sasori? Tak boleh. Anak dibawah umur tak boleh menerima kekerasan. Sayang sekali kalau wajah imut itu dipukul. Semua orang akan menyalahkannya karena menghapus keimutan Sasori. Dan ngomong-ngomong, memangnya Sasori masih dibawah umur?

Zetsu? Kalau Zetsu… Zetsu… tak punya alasan untuk tidak memukul Zetsu, Konan memutuskan untuk menjadikan Zetsu pelampiasan. Zetsu-nya juga pasti tak akan melawan sebab sedang melakukan fotosintesis.

Tanpa ba bi bu, Konan langsung memukuli Zetsu. Sebal. Kesal. Iri. Cemburu. Seluruh perhatian telah berpindah pada Deidara. Awas saja kalau Pein juga ikut-ikutan merayu Deidara.

Pein menelan ludahnya. Hawa membunuh dari Konan sangat mengerikan. Selangkah lagi dia maju, dia tak yakin bisa selamat dari Konan. Maka Pein memilih tinggal di pojok ruangan, memeluk lutut dan menerima nasib kalau dia tak punya kesempatan mengeluarkan suara emasnya.

Sebenarnya Pein juga tak tahan dengan wajah imut Deidara. Dalam hati, Pein sudah menyiapkan lagu yang bagus untuk Deidara. "Boneka cantik, dari India. Boleh dilirik gak boleh dibawa…" dan seterusnya sambil membayangkan dia memberikan boneka pada Deidara. Tapi setelah diperiksa ulang, antara boneka dan lagu sama sekali tidak cocok. masa' lagunya boneka cantik dari India sementara tulisan di bonekanya Made In China!

Alasan lain adalah karena Konan yang terus menatapnya dengan hawa membunuh. Dia ingat bagaimana jatuh bangunnya mereka untuk bisa bersama. Kalau putus begitu saja malah timbul pertanyaan untuk apa selama ini mereka berjuang bersama-sama?

Air matanya meleleh mengingat masa-masa sulit yang mereka hadapi. Demi cinta, mereka rela dituduh kawin lari. Demi cinta, mereka rela meninggalkan kampung halaman dan memulai hidup baru yang sulit. Ini bukan dunia di mana mereka bisa mendapatkan semuanya. Jika ingin satu hal, maka mereka harus melepaskan yang lain. Dan itulah yang mereka lakukan. Meninggalkan kampung halaman demi mendapatkan hidup yang bahagia di mana kisahnya hanya akan ada mereka. Pein dan Konan. Takkan ada yang lain.

Air matanya meleleh lagi. dia merasa bodoh karena hampir akan menggantikan Konan dengan orang lain. Padahal Konan adalah wanita terbaik yang dia miliki. Satu hal lagi. apa tidak ada yang mau memberi Pein tissue?

"Payah! Berisik sekali!" Sasori protes. Sedari tadi aktifitasnya terganggu suara-suara aneh yang ditimbulkan semua anggota Akatsuki. Terlebih setelah Sasori melihat suasana audisi yang jauh dari kata rapi.

Konan memukuli Zetsu layaknya Zetsu adalah _sandsack_. Zetsu tak melawan Konan demi kelancaran fotosintesis. Dasar tanaman!

Pein menangis sendirian di pojok ruangan. Pasti terharu dengan kisah cintanya sendiri.

Yang lainnya mengerubungi si pirang calon anggota baru dengan tampang mupeng. Tak mereka sadari jika si pirang sudah pucat pasi menghadapi mereka.

Sasori menghela nafas. Mau tak mau, dia sendiri yang harus menghentikan keanehan ini.

"Hei! Bisa diam tidak!" Teriak Sasori lantang.

Hening. Semua langsung menoleh pada Sasori. Termasuk Deidara.

Pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata aquamarine Deidara menatap lekat pada mata hazel Sasori. Sedetik kemudian Deidara tersenyum lembut.

_Terpesona ku pada pandangan pertama… dan tak kuasa menahan rinduku… senyumanmu selalu menghiasi mimpiku… ingin kupeluk dan kukecup keningmu…_

Hei lagu dari mana itu!

Sasori terpaku. Pandangannya tak bisa dilepaskan dari Deidara. Terasa sesuatu mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Logikanya, dia adalah kugutsu. Tak akan bisa merasakan apapun. Tapi organ asli satu-satunya yang berada di dadanya berdetak lebih kencang.

Sasori bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya menciptakan irama yang tak wajar. Namun menyenangkan. Tatapannya melembut, dan dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk balas tersenyum pada deidara.

Entah sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali dia tersenyum tulus. Dia merasa inilah senyum pertama yang dia berikan sejak meninggalkan Suna. Seharusnya dia tak bisa melakukan ini. dia kugutsu. Tak akan bisa merasakan apapun.

Sasori mengesampingkan logika dan menikmati aliran waktu yang serasa terhenti. Deidara masih tersenyum lembut padanya dan dia mulai menerima kenyataan bahwa sisi kemanusiaannya telah kembali.

Mungkin diwaktu yang lain dia bisa menemukan alasan mengapa sisi kemanusiaannya kembali. Tapi untuk sekarang dia hanya ingin sejenak berdiam diri dan membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam keindahan iris aquamarine yang menatapnya teduh.

"Terima kasih." Batin Sasori. Terima kasih karena Deidara telah membawa perasaan baru dalam dirinya dan membuat dia menyadari bahwa masih ada yang tersenyum tulus padanya. Lalu di wajah Sasori terkembang senyuman yang lebih lembut untuk Deidara.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>Beginilah jadinya . hah... maa ii... tolong tanggapannya *nunduk* arigatou *masih nunduk*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Audisi Akatsuki by. Rei to Seiryuu**

**Main Chara: Akatsuki**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Maksa. Menyebabkan kanker, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin. *Plak* Ngga sampai segitunya juga sih.**

**-Thanks to. Zura tanpa akun, Kitsune murasaki, Ashley the readers-**

xXxXx

* * *

><p>Audisi terhenti sejenak karena kunjungan tak terduga dari si bungsu –pantat ayam- Uchiha yang ngotot ingin bertemu kakaknya. Samapai ikut acara 'termelek-melek' segala. Padahal jarak markas mereka kurang dari 5 km.<p>

Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Kisame pulang kampung menemui saudara-saudara sesama mahluk air, Pein belanja piercing, sisanya menonton sinetron yang paling terkenal dan menyabet award. Patri Yang Ditukar. Dilanjutkan dengan sinetron yang walau sudah masuk season 7 tapi entah kenapa belum kelar juga. Cinta Pantri.

Itachi dan Sasuke duduk diatas sebuah batu besar di tepi pantai. Selain karena tidak ingin terganggu, batu besar yang mengarah langsung ke laut itu juga sangat strategis-untuk buang air.

Dua Uchiha itu saling bertatap dalam diam. Tak perlu kata-kata untuk mengatakan mereka saling rindu. Itachi tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke, sementara Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Itachi secara seksama.

Sasuke mengucek matanya, memastikan jika yang dilihatnya hanyalah akibat dari pengelihatannya terhalang sesuatu. Tapi setelah dikucek ataupun merem-melek beberapa kali, meskipun matanya sudah dibersihkan dengan sambit dan dicuci air keras, pemandangan didepannya tak berubah.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak ke wajah Itachi. Matanya metatap iba pada kakaknya.

"Aniki…"

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Rasa kasihan muncul di hati Sasuke. Dia tahu kakaknya adalah ninja hebat yang selalu pulang pergi melaksanakan misi sehingga jarang bertemu air untuk mandi. Dia juga tahu ketika kakaknya ada di markas, sama saja jarang bertemu air mandi karena bendahara Akatsuki-si tua pelit kikir bernama Kakuzu tak pernah bayar iuran air. Kalau mau mandi ya cari sendiri.

Tapi masa' dari semua waktu itu, Itachi tak melakukan satu hal penting.

"Aniki, kapan terakhir kali kau bercermin?"

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak tahukah Sasuke, tanpa bercermin pun Itachi sudah tahu kalau dia tampan by default.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. Agak berat memberitahu Itachi, takutnya Itachi syok karena tak bisa menerima kenyataan. In the other way, sebagai adik yang baik, Sasuke harus tetap mengatakannya.

Tatapan Sasuke berubah serius. Begitu pula Itachi. Itachi yakin yang akan dikatakan Sasuke sangat penting. Lebih penting dari ayamnya yang melahirkan minggu lalu.

"Memalukan…" Sasuke mulai bicara. Apa? Siapa? Apa atau siapa yang memalukan?

Tatapan tajam Sasuke membuat Itachi berkeringat dingin. Dia harus menelan ludah paksa. Jadi benar ini lebih penting dari ayamnya yang melahirkan.

"Laki-laki di klan kita…" Suara Sasuke tegas dan berwibawa. Itachi makin tegang.

Sasuke berdiri tegak. Melipat tangan di dada. Kemudian berteriak lantang.

"Semuanya ganteng!" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hah?" Itachi bingung.

"Nggak jelek!" Sasuke menunjuk Itachi.

TWITCH! Dahi Itachi berkedut.

"Awet muda!" Sasuke menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Nggak muka tua!" Sasuke menunjuk Itachi.

CTAR!

Itachi membatu. Ucapan Sasuke lebih menyeramkan daripada berdiri di puncak gunung ketika mendung serta kilat menyambar dimana-mana. Oke, berlebihan.

"Aniki gak punya cermin ya! Keriput Aniki terlihat sekali! Aku sudah bilang pakai krim pemudaan dini. Bukan krim penuaan dini!"

Sasuke menarik kerah baju Itachi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dia juga mulai terisak. Semua semata-mata karena Itachi. Pria yang mengaku tampan by default padahal keriput bertengger di wajahnya. Memalukan. Pria itu sudah mencoreng nama klan Uchiha sebagai produsen pria ganteng yang merajai belantika keturunan internasional.

"Sasuke, bukan begitu," sangkal Itachi. Bukan Itachi tak berusaha. Selama ini Itachi sudah mengembara ke seluruh penjuru dunia untuk menemukan salon hebat. Sayang dari semua salon itu, tak ada satupun salon yang berhasil menghilangkan keriput Itachi. Akhirnya Itachi membeli krim anti keriput dari berbagai merek.

Tanyakan saja pada Kakuzu. Dia tahu hutang Itachi tak kurang dari satu juta ryo cuma demi membeli kosmetik. Tanyakan juga pada Kisame yang pernah digadaikan lima kali pada tante girang oleh Itachi demi perawatan salon gratis.

"Maafkan Aniki, Sasuke…" Itachi memeluk Sasuke. Dia tak bermaksud membuat Sasuke menangis tersedu-sedu karena malu. Itachi menepuk pelan kepala Sasuke untuk menenangkannya.

Dalam hati, Itachi menyesalkan. Merenung ria. Bertanya-tanya, apa wajah tampan by default miliknya bisa bertahan lama dengan mencoba kosmetik bermerek Oond's Age Miracle, menghilangkan tanda penuaan dalam waktu 7 hari. Oh, lupakan itu, Itachi. Percuma.

xXxXx

Di kawasan yang sama, diatas sebuah pohon, satu mahluk surai pirang dan satu mahluk surai merah, duduk manis memperhatikan reuni kakak-adik yang menyebabkan tertundanya audisi si surai pirang.

Di dahan atas dua mahluk surai pirang dan surai merah, tampak satu mahluk surai hitam berdaster putih. Sebut saja dia dari klan Kuntil yang bernama Kuntil-Anak. Sang Kuntil-Anak membatin, apakah gerangan yang menyebabkan klan Kuntil strata atas mau duduk manis di tempat Kuntil strata bawah. Ingin bertanya, tapi malu. Penampilannya terlalu acak adul untuk menampakkan diri dihadapan mereka. Lihat saja penampilan mereka yang begitu manis dan rapi, tak seperti dirinya. Daster putih norak serta rambut yang lupa creambath.

Teringat akan dongeng masa kecilnya, sang Kuntil-Anak meyakini jika mahluk bersurai pirang bernama Kuntil-Cinderella dan yang bersurai merah bernama Kuntil-Barbie. Nama klan Kuntil strata atas memang elite.

Kami-sama, kenapa di dunia ini harus ada kelas sosial berwujud strata. Jika tingkatan strata tidak ada, sang Kuntil-Anak pasti berani menyapa, berbasa-basi dengan Kuntil-Cinderella dan Kuntil-Barbie. Strata itu kejam.

"Sasori-san, mereka selalu seperti itu, un?" tanya si surai pirang, Kuntil-Cinderella, Deidara. Beberapa menit berlalu, kakak-adik Uchiha disana masih saja berpelukan sambil menangis tak jelas.

"Untuk sekarang ini, iya. Namun di waktu depan, aku tak bisa menjamin jawabannya sama. Kita tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Adiknya berambisi membalas dendam pada Itachi. Hanya saja sekarang kekuatannya belum cukup. Itulah sebabnya mereka tidak bertarung. Di waktu lain, entah kapan, baru mereka akan melakukannya." Si surai merah, Kuntil-Barbie, Akasuna no Sasori menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Balas dendam, un? Kenapa, un? Mereka terlihat akur seperti tidak punya dendam sama sekali, un."

"Kasih sayang seorang kakak, kurasa. Itachi adalah kakak satu-satunya. Meskipun berniat balas dendam, ketika mereka bertemu rasa sayang yang ditunjukkan Itachi lebih besar sehingga mereka jadi lupa pada tujuan semula."

"Sasori-san bilang suatu saat mereka akan-"

"Bertarung. Membalaskan dendamnya karena Itachi telah menghabisi seluruh nyawa klannya, menyisakan Sasuke sendirian. Itu karena Itachi tak sanggup membunuh adiknya. Itachi memilih pergi dan membuat Sasuke benci padanya agar Sasuke menjadi orang yang kuat."

"Ah, kasihan mereka, un. Dunia tidak adil, un."

"Hei, memangnya dunia pernah adil? Aku bahkan tak pernah menggunakan kata itu seumur hidupku. Keadilan, sesuatu yang tak nyata, yang digembor-gemborkan pada orang awam oleh penguasa. Sayangnya, keadilan mereka omong kosong belaka. Pertarungan masih ada. Yang kuat menindas yang lemah. Korupsi lah, penggusuran lah, video porno lah, buang sampah sembarangan lah…"

Deidara sweatdrop. Apa masalah Sasori dengan korupsi, penggusuran, video porno, dan buang sampah sembarangan?

"Yang nyata hanya satu. Keabadian. Seperti seni. Seni itu abadi. Nilai berharga tak tergerus ruang dan waktu, terus dikenang sepanjang jaman. Dengan begitu penciptanya takkan terlupakkan. Keabadian begitu indah." Sasori memejamkan mata dengan anggunnya.

Hening sesaat. Suara ombak menyela. Kunang-kunang terbang mempromosikan iklan. Lalu Deidara berkicau…

"Sasori-san…" panggilnya pelan. Ditatapnya wajah Sasori sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Sasori no Danna, un?"

Sasori memiringkan kepalanya. How so cute~ ada yang bawa kamera?

"Karena dari Sasori no Danna aku belajar sesuatu, un. Walau pandangan kita tentang seni berbeda. Ada hal lain yang kudapat dari Sasori no Danna, un. Sasori no danna benar, un. Dunia tak pernah adil. Mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha menciptakan keadilan di bumi, un. Yang terpenting, aku juga sudah memerintah diriku sendiri, mulai sekarang aku… Tidak boleh membuang sampah sembarangan, un!"

GUBRAK!

Sang Kuntil-Anak yang sedari tadi mendengar obrolan mereka terpaksa harus mencium tanah akibat terjungkal. Ucapan macam apa tadi itu! Obrolan klan Kuntil strata atas ternyata unik dan sulit dipahami klan Kuntil strata bawah. Poor you…

xXxXx

"Aniki, mana Barbie?"

Setelah berhenti sesenggukan dan wajahnya stoic seperti semula, Sasuke menoleh kesana kemari. Betapa dia rindu pada mahluk imut yang menurutnya adalah barbie habis cukuran dan mencat rambut dengan warna merah.

Entah bagaimana caranya, entah karena diam-diam Sasuke punya alat pelacak, atau diam-diam Sasuke mengikuti acara 'termelek-melek' lagi, matanya bisa menangkap siluet mahluk surai pirang dan mahluk surai merah berjalan tak jauh darinya.

"Barbie!" Sasuke berteriak riang. Sasuke langsung meninggalkan Itachi. Ekspresinya kembali Out-Of-Character. Sasuke merentangkan tangannnya, berniat memeluk si barbie jika sudah dekat. _Senangnya hatiku, bisa lihat Barbie-ku, kini aku bermain dengan riang…_

"Sasuke~" Itachi berteriak dramatis, tersedu sedan. Tak menyangka dia akan dikhianati adiknya sendiri yang pergi demi menemui orang lain.

"Barbie~!"

Mendengar teriakkan imut-imut-manja itu wajah Sasori berubah horor. Bulu tengkuknya berdiri (andai dia punya, sayangnya tidak). Suara itu, musibah. Sasori berbalik. Uchiha-Pantat Ayam-Sasuke sedang berlari ke arahnya sambil merentangkan tangan.

Sasori berkeringat dingin (andai dia punya-again-, sayangnya-again-tidak) mengingat trauma pada pelukan maut Sasuke. Terakhir kali dia dipeluk Sasuke, badannya remuk semua-dalam arti harfiah.

Deidara yang tak tahu apa-apa Cuma bisa bakar ikan untuk menunggu Sasori sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Sasori mengambil ancang-ancang, hendak melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya dilakukan sejak dulu jika Sasuke memeluknya dan memanggilnya Barbie. Menari layaknya video klip lagu "_Aku bukan boneka… boneka… boneka… na na na na na…_"

Waktu berjalan melambat. Tinggal tujuh langkah lagi sebelum Sasuke sampai dan memeluknya. Sasuke melangkah, Sasori menyiapkan tape recorder.

Lima langkah sebelum Sasuke sampai, Sasori menyalakan tape recorder-nya.

Empat langkah sebelum Sasuke sampai, musik mulai terdengar "_Kau pikir aku akan tergoda…_"

Tiga langkah sebelum Sasuke sampai, Deidara bangkit karena ikannya sudah matang.

Dua langkah sebelum sasuke sampai, Deidara memandang Sasori yang memasang kuda-kuda.

Satu langkah sebelum Sasuke sampai, pandangan Deidara beralih pada Sasuke

Dan…

.

.

.

Waktu berhenti. Sasuke bertemu pandang dengan Deidara.

Waktu berhenti.

Ombak di pantai mendeburkan diri.

Biru lautnya menghipnotis hati.

Tubuh serasa terkunci.

Senyumnya menghapus elegi.

Suara tape recorder terus bernyanyi "_Aku bukan boneka… boneka… boneka… na na na na na…_"

Dua wajah polos itu saling berpandangan. Satu jam kemudian…

"Kawaii~!" teriak Sasuke memeluk Deidara. Sasuke melompat senang seperti ketika dia diberikan hadiah ulang tahun boneka santet.

Hati Itachi hancur berkeping-keping. Sasuke meninggalkannya demi menemui dua orang sekaligus. Apalagi yang dipeluk bukan si Barbie, melainkan si pirang imut, manis, lucu yang ditaksirnya. Adik yang tega. Kakak yang malang.

"Gyaaa!" Sasori berteriak OOC. Mahluk pirangnya dipeluk orang lain sebelum dia memeluk si pirang sekalipun.

"UN UN UN!" Akhirnya Deidara tahu bagaimana rasanya pelukan maut Uchiha-Pantat Ayam-Sasuke yang membuat badan Sasori remuk semua-dalam arti harfiah.

_Kami-sama, apa aku sebegitu imutnya sampai dipeluk erat begini? Tolong jawab kalau aku memang imut. Tapi kalau tidak di jawab, berarti aku memang benar-benar imut… _Deidara membatin.

xXxXx

Tak bosannya dari kawasan yang sama. Beberapa mahluk ajaib tampak berinai air mata-kecuali Konan. Bagaimana tidak. Mereka saja-kecuali Konan-selaku panitia audisi belum pernah memeluk si pirang, sementara Sasuke yang bukan siapa-siapa malah memeluk si pirang seenak jidatnya.

Konan menyeringai. Kini terbukti siapa yang menang. Siapa suruh tertarik pada si pirang-yang dia anggap saingannya, ternyata si pirang hanya membuat sakit hati.

"Setelah ini, gue bakalan lebih rajin berdo'a sama Dewa Jashin, gue bakalan minta wajah gue dijadiin lebih ganteng dari si pantat ayam itu."

"Gue gak bakalan pelit lagi ngeluarin uang buat beli kosmetik. Gue mau ganteng."

"Gue bakal minta petuah sama sahabat laut gue."

"Gue bakalan rajin menyiram tanaman."

"Sayang, kalau piercing-ku ditambah, aku tambah ganteng tidak?"

Dahi Konan berkedut. Perkiraannya salah besar. Bukannya patah semangat, pria-pria ajaib ini malah semakin bersemangat merebut hati Deidara.

Konan mengambil cermin dari sakunya. Menoleh ke kiri, menoleh ke kanan. Masih cantik. Lalu apa kurangnya dia dibanding si pirang?

PRANG!

Cerminnya hancur gara-gara digenggam terlalu kuat. Dengan takut-takut, para pria itu menoleh pada Konan. Konan balas menatap mereka. Hawa yang dikeluarkannya sangat menyeramkan. Para pria itu pun mundur 5 meter dari Konan.

"Laki-laki tidak berguna!" gumam Konan penuh penekanan di tiap katanya. Oke, cukup. Kemarahan bisa membuat kecantikannya berkurang. Konan menghela nafas dan beranjak ke kamarnya. Ingatkan Konan untuk konsultasi ke dokter kejiwaan jika mendadak dia jelek.

.

.

.

-To Be Continued-

xXxXx

* * *

><p>La la la la... cuma segini adanya...<p>

Sebenarnya masih ingin dilanjutkan, tapi saya sudah kehabisan ide untuk chap ini.

Tolong tanggapannya. Sankyuu ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto**

**Audisi Akatsuki by. Rei to Seiryuu**

**Main Chara: Akatsuki**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor/Friendship/Romance**

**Warning: OOC, Aneh, Gaje, Maksa. Menyebabkan kanker, impotensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin. *Plak* Ngga sampai segitunya juga sih.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxXx<strong>

Sebagai wanita satu-satunya yang sempat terlupakan, Konan bertekad akan menegakan kembali norma-norma perlindungan hak azasi perempuan. Maka dari itu, setelah melakukan pertarungan sengit dengan Pein-beradu hompimpa- Konan melanjutkan audisi dengan tes yang dapat membuat bulu roma laki-laki manapun menjadi merinding.

Tes memasak.

Deidara sudah melirik-lirik aquarium Kisame, ikan hiu kecilnya pasti cukup untuk memberi makan sepuluh orang (Zetsu dihitung dua). Kisame yang menyadari lirikan Deidara langsung memeluk erat aquariumnya dan membawanya kabur entah kemana. Coret ikan dari daftar makanan.

Deidara melirik kebun bayam milik Zetsu. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Zetsu sampai dia menanam bayam di gua. Mungkin untuk menyalurkan obsesi lamanya terhadap Popeye The SailorMoon. Anehnya, kenapa bayam bisa tumbuh di gua? Sudahlah. Hanya saya sebagai Narator yang tahu bagaimana kebodohan Author menyelinap dalam cerita ini.

Sama dengan Kisame, setelah menyadari lirikan Deidara, Zetsu memagari kebunnya dengan benteng beton mirip markas Angkatan Darat. Tapi tidak dibawa kabur. Memindahkan tanahnya saja sudah susah apalagi kalau dengan benteng betonnya. Coret juga sayuran dari daftar makanan.

Deidara mengulurkan tangan pada Kakuzu. Bagaimanapun di poster tertulis 'penginapan dan konsumsi ditanggung panitia' berarti biaya bahan makanan pun ditanggung mereka.

"Kakuzu-san~" rengek Deidara. Kakuzu mimisan. Otak pervert-nya tak sanggup menahan gejolak cinta setelah wajah imut Deidara menampakkan mata seperti anak kucing kelaparan minta uang dan suara Deidara begitu halus tanpa bass.

"Uangnya~" Kakuzu tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sebenarnya dia dilema. Tak mau dicap pelit oleh Deidara tapi juga tak mau mengeluarkan uang hasil jerih payahnya menjadi rentenir.

Dengan berat hati, Kakuzu menyerahkan uangnya. Tak seberapa lah dibanding wajah senang Deidara.

Deidara hampir berucap terima kasih jika dia tidak lebih dulu melihat jumlah uang pemberian Kakuzu. 1 Ryo? Makanan apa yang bisa dibuat dari uang 1 Ryo?

"Kakuzu-san, kurang~" Deidara merajuk. Yang lain melotot, tak terima Kakuzu diberi tatapan puppy eyes sepenuh hati.

"Duit gue…" Kakuzu meringis. Mengeluarkan uang 1 ryo saja rasanya sangat berat, tak perlu ditambah lagi 'kan? Minta saja pada DPR, mereka mengeluarkan uang ratusan juta untuk membangun gedung baru. Tak seperti dia yang harus jadi rentenir bertahun-tahun baru bisa membuat rumah tingkat dua.

"Minta pada Itachi. Dia punya ayam…" Kakuzu menunjuk hidung Itachi.

"Hei, itu ayam-"

"Itachi-san~"

Itachi kehilangan kata-katanya. Kini giliran dia yang diberi puppy eyes Deidara dan pelototan anggota Akatsuki lain.

"Itu ayamku tersayang. Kalau aku kangen Sasuke, ya tinggal peluk ayam itu." Tentu saja itu hanya diucapkan Itachi dalam hati.

Puppy eyes Deidara semakin imut.

"Iya," ucap Itachi pada akhirnya. Deidara berteriak girang, tapi yang dipeluknya tetap Sasori, bukan Itachi.

Mungkin cerita ini bisa diberi judul 'Ada apa dengan Deidara?'. Dia dapat kebaikan dari orang lain, yang dipeluk ujung-ujungnya Sasori juga. Enak di Anda tak enak di Saya!

Itachi mengajak Deidara ke kandang ayam miliknya, diikuti anggota yang lain tentunya. Mereka takut Itachi akan merape Deidara di kandang ayam. Sungguh tidak awesome.

Itachi mengeluarkan satu ayamnya dengan hati-hati. Ketika Deidara hendak meraihnya, Itachi sigap menjauhkan ayamnya lalu mengangkat jari telunjuk.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus diperhatikan."

"Un?"

Itachi meletakkan ayamnya di meja. Deidara dan yang lainnya mendekat pada Itachi. Mungkin setelah ini Itachi akan memberi wasiat atau berteriak layaknya sedang jualan obat.

"Jangan cabutin bulunya sembarangan!"

SRAT! KOOK~!

"Jangan patahin kakinya!"

KREK! PETOOKKK~!

"Jangan buntungin kepalanya!"

KREK! PETOOKK~!

"Jangan disiram air panas!"

BYUR! ZSSSS~!

"Jangan dipelintir pahanya!"

TRAK! TRAK!

"Jangan dimutilasi!"

JLEB! SRAT! KREK! ZRASH!

Siiinnggg….

Tak ada yang bersuara. Tak ada yang bergerak. Mata Deidara sudah ditutup Sasori sejak tadi. Tak mungkin Sasori tega membiarkan Deidara menyaksikan Live Gore Rate M KDKA-Kekerasan Dalam Kandang Ayam.

"Nah, sudah mengerti kan?" Tanya Itachi polos. Dia tak menyadari berapa banyak sweatdrop muncul di masing-masing kepala anggota Akatsuki disana.

"Tapi Itachi-san, ayamnya sudah…"

_Tewas dan tinggal digoreng_. Serempak anggota Akatsuki membatin.

"TIDAK~!" teriakan Itachi menggema ke seluruh ruangan markas, sampai menghancurkan gelas teh yang sedang diminum Konan di kamarnya dan membuat cuaca mendung seketika.

"Itachi-san…" panggil Deidara. Itachi diam, ia segera mengambil sebuah papan dan pergi keluar markas tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

Itachi menancapkan papan yang sudah ia tulisi 'Ayam Sasuke. 23 Juli 2010 s/d selesai' di atas markasnya. Padahal belum genap satu tahun ayam itu hidup bersamanya, tapi Yang Kuasa sudah mengambilnya.

Itachi mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memejamkan mata. "Kami-sama, jika ayam itu mendatangi Sasuke lebih dulu sebelum menemuimu, tolong jangan biarkan ayam itu mengatakan sayalah penyebab kematiannya. Suruh saja dia berkata, dia mengorbankan nyawanya demi membantu orang yang kelaparan."

Angin bertiup pelan menerbangkan rambut hitam panjangnya. Mata onyx yang tadi terpejam kini menampakan dirinya lagi. Itachi memandang nisan itu dalam lirih. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa dipeluknya jika dia rindu sang adik tercinta.

"Kenapa harus secepat ini?" tanyanya hampir tanpa suara. Mata onyx-nya sayu. Satu-satunya hal yang membuat dia tetap bersemangat sudah tak ada lagi. Berarti minggu depan, dia harus kembali ke toko hewan dan membeli peliharaan yang bisa melawan jika nanti dizolimi seperti tadi.

Air hujan yang turun menambah kesan tragis disana. Itachi bertahan menatap nisan ayamnya. Angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan pohon disebelahnya. Petir menyambar sampai membakar antenna TV milik Konan. Gemuruh petir serta angin kencang terus bersahutan. Pepohonan yang berada disana sebagian terbang karena angin kencang dan sebagian lagi terbakar sambaran petir.

Karena tak mau mengambil resiko mati duluan sehingga di chapter depan dia tidak muncul, Itachi berlari ke markas dengan berteriak ketakutan, "Tolong, aye disamber petir!"

xXxXx

Jenuh melanda Sasori. Deidara sibuk sendiri di dapur yang berhiaskan spanduk 'Mendadak Koki'. Itachi melanjutkan bela sungkawanya dengan menaruh foto sang ayam diatas TV. Itachi berdoa khidmat di depan TV, dan karena bodohnya Itachi bersedih di depan TV, acara sinetron yang membuat Author marah karena K-Dramanya dipotong, Arti Berobat, tak bisa Konan saksikan.

"Minggir! Sinetron ini sudah masuk episode 200! Mungkin saja ini episode terakhirnya!" seru Konan marah tanpa dia tahu sinetron itu takkan berakhir begitu saja bahkan di episode ke 500.

Zetsu mondar-mandir di markas. Salah sendiri membuat benteng tanpa pintu, Zetsu harus mencari tangga untuk masuk bentengnya. Kalau tidak, kebun bayamnya bisa mati dan keinginannya menjadi Popeye The SailorMoon tidak terwujud. Sepertinya Zetsu lupa kalau dia bisa menembus tanah.

Kisame menina-bobokan ikannya. Gara-gara Deidara melirik penuh arti pada aquariumnya, sang ikan jadi ketakutan dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Pernah lihat ikan menangis? Pasti tidak. Saya juga tak tahu darimana Kisame dapat menyimpulkan ikannya menangis jika sang ikan cuma mangap-mangap. Ayolah, Kisame. Ikanmu tidak menangis. Kalau ikanmu mangap-mangap, artinya ikanmu kena asma!

Jangan tanyakan Hidan dan Kakuzu ataupun Pein. Mereka sedang terpana dengan Deidara yang memakai celemek pink bermotif bunga. Apalagi Deidara hanya memakai celana pendek diatas lutut. Lengkaplah alasan mereka untuk ber-pervert ria.

Wangi ayam goreng dan sedap dari semur ayam sudah bertebaran di markas. Tak salah jika mereka membiarkan Konan memberi audisi memasak, hari ini mereka bisa makan enak meskipun Itachi berkorban jiwa ayam tercintanya.

"Mau kubantu?" tawar Sasori. Dia menyapu keringat yang mengalir dari kening Deidara dengan sapu tangannya.

"Terima kasih, un." Deidara tersipu. Rona merah terpasang di wajah Deidara.

"Imutnya~" Hidan, Kakuzu dan Pein berkoor kompak. Hello, sepertinya cuma Itachi dan Konan yang tak menyadari Deidara sudah mirip calon ibu rumah tangga idaman.

"Kamu manis sekali, Dei-chan," goda Sasori. Deidara makin tersipu malu.

"Sasori no Danna gombal," Deidara meninju Sasori. Niatnya hanya tinjuan pelan seperti gadis-gadis ababil yang salah tingkah kalau dirayu, sayangnya Deidara adalah ninja dengan kekuatan diatas rata-rata sehingga tinjuan itu berakhir dengan Sasori terlempar kearah Hidan cs.

"Ah~ Sasori no Danna tukang rayu. Aku malu sekali~" Deidara kabur, masih dengan gaya gadis ababil yang berlari seakan memakai slow motion dan background bunga-bunga.

"Minggir lo! Berat nih! Gue jadiin tumbal Dewa Jashin, baru tahu rasa lo!"

"Oy, lo sengaja ngambil kesempatan nyuri duit gue ya! Duit gue ilang nih!"

"Tuh gara-gara elo nih, piercing gue lepas!"

"Diam kalian! Kalian sih belum apa-apa! Badan gue copot semua nih!" rutuk Sasori. Seluruh bagian badannya terlepas-dalam arti harfiah. Lain kali, dia akan bernyanyi saja untuk mengingatkan Deidara, "Aku ini boneka, boneka, boneka, na na na na na…"

Satu yang mereka lupakan. Kalau Deidara tidak sadar dari malunya dalam lima menit, sudah pasti akan terjadi keributan yang melebihi kisruh kongres Komite Nasionalisasi PSSI.

Hidan yang pertama bangkit. Kakuzu dan Pein membantu Sasori memasangkan bagian-bagian tubuhnya. Dan saat pandangan Hidan tertumbuk pada sesuatu di atas kompor yang menyala, Dewa Jashin membisikan wangsitnya.

"_Nak, kau tahu apa yang ada diatas kompor itu?_"

"Itu semur ayam, Kami-sama."

"_Kamu tahu berapa lama sudah dimasak?_"

"Sekitar satu jam, Kami-sama."

"_Kamu tahu artinya apa?_"

Hidan berfikir keras. Apa Dewa Jashin-nya juga minta bagian, atau justru minta semuanya. Dewa mana ada yang rakus. Lama Hidan memutar otak, memutar fakta, memutar keran, memutar CD-cukup!

Bau tak sedap mulai mengganggu penciuman Hidan. Api menyala lebih besar dari biasanya sampai membakar isi wajan. Barulah Hidan menyadari sesuatu.

"GOSOOONG~!" teriak Hidan sekuat tenaga.

"Air! Air!" Kakuzu langsung nyambung. Dia berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Matiin apinya! Matiin apinya!" Pein berlari ke kebun bayam Zetsu.

"Angkat wajannya! Angkat wajannya!" Sasori menunjuk-nunjuk wajan.

"Air! Air!" Kakuzu kembali ke dapur membawa dua ember air.

"Matiin apinya! Matiin apinya!" Pein juga kembali membawa seember tanah.

"Eh, kalian mau ngapain sih! Kakuzu, jangan disiram!" teriak Hidak panik ketika Kakuzu akan menyiram kompor.

"Pein-sama ngapain bawa-bawa tanah!" Hidan berteriak pada Pein.

"Angkat wajannya! Angkat wajannya!" Sasori berputar-putar di tempat.

"Kakuzu, udah dibilang jangan disiram! Pein-sama jangan ngelempar tanah ke kompor! Mana sarung tangan? Mana sarung tangan! Angkat wajan!" kali ini giliran Sasori yang panik.

"Angkat wajan! Adawwww… Panas! Panas! Fyuh fyuh…" Hidan melompat-lompat, baru saja dia mengangkat wajan dengan tangannya sendiri tanpa sarung tangan.

Beruntung ada SuperHidan, masakan Deidara bisa diselamatkan sebelum mereka harus bernyanyi "Kini tinggal kenangan…"

Kakuzu, Pein dan Sasori menepuk-nepuk kepala Hidan sebagai tanda terima kasih. Hidan bersumpah setelah ini akan selalu memakai sarung tangan demi keselamatannya.

Dari semua yang baru terjadi, nampaknya Deidara tidak terganggu. Dia masih tersenyum-senyum malu, sesekali memainkan rambutnya. Konan masih melempari Itachi dengan berbagai perkakas rumah tangga, perabotan dapur, bahkan peralatan memasak, sekedar mengingatkan Itachi untuk pindah. Tapi Itachi tetap khusyu berlutut, mengatupkan kedua tangan dan memejamkan mata.

Hawa berdukanya lebih kental dari keributan di markas. Lebih dalam dari samudera. Lebih luas dari jagad raya. Sang ayam tercinta telah meninggalkannya. Apa setelah ini dia bisa bertahan. Ayamnya bagaikan pengganti Sasuke. Banyak hal yang sudah mereka lewati. Saat senang, Itachi bercerita pada ayamnya. Saat sedih pun, Itachi bercerita pada ayamnya.

"Sasuke, aku kakak yang tidak bisa diandalkan ya," gumamnya lirih.

Padahal dia tak mau merebut nyawa orang lain setelah menghabisi seluruh klan-nya. Kini, ayamnya mati, tanpa sharingan atau amaterasu andalannya. Itu tidak disengaja.

"Percayalah, Sasuke. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya," ucap Itachi seakan dia baru saja merenggut keperawanan adiknya.

-To Be Continued-

xXxXx

* * *

><p>-_-'a apa ini? Saya membuat fic yang sangat aneh .<p>

Rei buru-buru. makasih Minna-san. jaa~ *lambai-lambai gaje*

Nyahaha 1 & 2 :

Gomen, telat. Rei sedang prakerin, jadi jadwal update fic banyak terganggu. T_T

Niatnya beberapa hari yang lalu sudah akan meng-update fic ini, tapi sayangnya begitu banyak hambatan dan kendala. *Halah* dan baru bisa sekarang. Gomen .

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

Zura tanpa akun :

Asal jangan mati beneran. Nanti tak ada yang mereview fic Rei *plak*

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

Ashley the readers :

The next chappie was updated ^^

Ngantri Deidara? Wah, tunggu setelah saya. Saya juga mau .

Hehe, arigatou reviewnya ^^

Misya Evangeline :

Hehe, it's okay. Misya-san review saja sudah senang ^^

Terima kasih sarannya. Rei kurang tahu penulisan huruf baku dan tidak baku. Jadi masih banyak yang salah .

Arigatou reviewnya ^^

Arigatou gozaimasu ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Lupa bilang kalau saya HIATUS! XDD *Telat oy*

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto<p>

Audisi Akatsuki by. Rei to Seiryuu

Main Chara: Akatsuki

Rate: T

Warning: OOC, Ababil, Nista, gaje, Freak, menyebabkan jantungan, kejang-kejang, asma, gangguan ingatan, penurunan kecerdasan, alergi. Begitulah…~ =_='a

xXxXx

"Makanan apa ini!" Konan berteriak lantang. Kemarahan jelas terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Abaikan pepatah 'kalem itu cantik'. Itu bohong! Saya sudah mencoba menjadi kalem, malah sukses disangka sebagai laki-laki.

Semua menelan ludah paksa. Jangan kira masakan di atas meja mereka terlihat indah jika dihitung hidangan utama. Deidara yang memasak pun sudah hampir muntah melihatnya.

"Kau tak bisa masak makanan yang lebih normal? Masak ayam saja hangus begini. Apanya yang bisa dimakan?" Konan melempar sepotong ayam didepan wajah Deidara.

"Kau tidak punya keahlian lain selain menggoda pria-pria hidung belang?" kali ini Konan menunjuk anggota Akatsuki yang sudah berbaris rapi, mengikuti motto buatan Konan 'Anda Marah, Kami Dengar".

"Aku bilang memasak ayam goreng, bukan ayam gosong!" sepotong ayam terlempar ke wajah Deidara. Konan berkacak pinggang. Dan sepertinya kita sudah tahu siapa pemimpin yang sebenarnya disini.

Kesabaran Deidara makin menipis. Anggap saja sudah dua hari berlalu, namun statusnya belum jelas. Jadi sasaran kemesuman Pein, jadi model boneka Sasori, jadi pengikut Dewa Jashin, jadi tukang kebun pribadi Zetsu, jadi asisten rentenir Kakuzu, dan jadi sasaran colekan balon 'banci salon' ketika menemani Itachi rebonding. Kurang apa lagi pengorbanannya. Bahkan dia rela didandani ala gadis ababil oleh Konan.

"Dengar, Nona! Kau satu-satunya wanita disini, harusnya kau bisa lebih berguna, un. Beri mereka makan. Cuci pakaian. Menyapu lantai atau membuat jendela. Yang kulihat, pekerjaanmu hanya menonton sinetron dan menyuruh mereka melakukan semua pekerjaanmu, un! Kau tidak punya keahlian lain selain memarahi pria-pria hidung belang, un?" giliran Deidara menunjuk pria-pria Akatsuki yang masih berbaris rapi. Mereka benar-benar menjunjung tinggi motto 'Anda Marah, Kami Dengar'.

"Kau anak baru! Jadi anggota pun belum! Kau berani menantangku!" Konan menunjuk-nunjuk dahi Deidara.

"Aku tidak takut padamu!" Deidara balas menunjuk dahi Konan.

"Lalu kau mau melakukan apa? Demonstrasi, huh!"

"Tentu! Aku akan melakukannya! Aku sudah menyiapkan posterku! Mereka juga!"

Konan menoleh pada pria-pria Akatsuki yang telah berpose sedemikian rupa sambil masing-masing memegang selembar poster.

Entah apa niat mereka. Poster yang mereka buat sangat warna-warni dan memiliki bermacam ekspresi.

Contohnya poster Kisame. Bergambar ikan tengah memancing diatas sebuah sampan, bertuliskan "Selamatkan Habitat Laut".

Atau poster milik Hidan, bertuliskan "Coming Soon On 2,1 Theater. Dewa Jashin The Movie!"

Atau beberapa ekspresi lain yang tak perlu kusebutkan siapa pemiliknya:

"Hutang 3 hari, bunga ditambah 70%"

"Panggil saya Itachi Pria Tampan By Default!"

"Turunkan harga Barbie!"

"Stop Global Warming and Illegal Logging!"

"Rajin pangkal pandai. Hemat pangkal kaya. Perut pangkal paha-" kita potong yang ini.

Konan tak menghiraukan demonstrasi tanpa kualitas itu. Matanya kembali fokus pada poster "Tegakkan keadilan Hak Azasi Manusia, un!" milik Deidara.

Minta keadilan HAM rupanya. Kenapa tidak pergi ke Komnas HAM atau sekalian ke Pegadaian. Mengatasi masalah tanpa masalah.

"Kau pikir kau bisa dapatkan keadilan disini. Jangan harap!"

Dalam efek slow motion, Konan melempar meja kearah Deidara. Sontak para pria beranjak dari tempatnya.

Itachi sigap melompat menyelamatkan piring-piring ayam gorengnya. Itachi mendarat mulus dengan posisi kedua tangan hingga bahu dipenuhi jejeran piring. Persis Power Ranger sedang kerja part time di restoran Padang.

"Meskipun gosong dan tak bisa dimakan, setidaknya hormatilah jasad ayam yang telah rela mengorbankan jiwanya untuk dimasak," Itachi melirik sinis pada Konan. Konan tidak berkeperi-ayaman.

Zetsu menangkap meja berbahan dasar kayu jati hasil Pein melakukan Illegal Logging minggu lalu. Sebagai tanaman, dia merasa kasihan pada pohon yang dipisahkan secara paksa dari keluarganya, tapi setelah sampai disini pohon itu dipakai untuk pelampiasan amarah. Dunia ini kejam, Nak.

Pein kebagian pose paling enak. Disaat semuanya sibuk menghalangi meja dan kawan-kawan agar tidak mengenai Deidara, Pein memilih menyelamatkan langsung sang tokoh utama.

Dia melompat meraih pinggang Deidara dan menariknya ke sudut ruangan. Kini posisi Deidara berada diantara dinding dan Pein.

He's lucky, I guess. Pein dapat menatap Deidara dalam jarak dekat. Sangat dekat. Dan bukan Pein namanya kalau tidak mengambil kesempatan.

"Are you okay, Princess?" tanyanya sembari mengecup punggung tangan Deidara.

Berhubung loading otak Deidara terganggu suara berdebam di tengah ruangan, Deidara tak menjawab. Terhenti pula loading otaknya di kata 'Princess'. Princess? Princess? Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

Deidara menoleh ke asal suara berdebam di tengah ruangan.

Singkatnya, adegan yang belum tersebutkan merujuk pada satu kata. Kacau.

Sasori yang terlambat sedetik dari Pein harus menerima nasib hanya meraih angin. Kisame menyusul, jarak lompatannya terlalu jauh sehingga tak menjangkau Deidara. Gantinya dia mendapat pinggang Sasori. Tak lupa Hidan juga Kakuzu. Mereka pun terlambat dan melompat di jarak terlalu jauh. Akhirnya yang didapat Hidan adalah tangan Sasori dan Kakuzu mendapat kaki Kisame

Jatuhlah mereka bersamaan. Tolong jangan tanyakan kehadiran beberapa Zetsu putih dibelakang yang berpose Gudang Karung Beras (Baca: Bertumpuk rapi), alasannya sama. Ingin menyelamatkan Deidara. Namun apa mau dikata, Deidara lebih dulu diselamatkan Pein.

Pein terpesona. Dia tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara. Rambut pirangnya. Mata birunya. Hidung mancungnya. Bibir mungilnya. Dagunya. Lehernya. Dadanya. Perutnya. Paha- kita potong yang ini.

Konan mengepalkan tangan. Dari geraman dan efek asap hitam di sekitarnya menandakan dia marah besar.

Langkah Konan menyebarkan aura membunuh ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Baik Zetsu putih ataupun pria-pria ababil disana merasa ketakutan sampai mereka saling berpelukan. Yang harus takut disini sebenarnya adalah Pein. Hanya saja Pein sibuk memandangi Deidara. Tak sadar bila Konan melangkah ke arahnya dengan emosi 100% tanpa dipotong pajak.

"Ano… Pein-san… Itu…" Deidara menunjuk Konan.

"Hmm…"

JEDESS!

Belum sempat Pein tahu maksud Deidara, wajahnya lebih dulu mendapat pukulan telak. Pein terlempar sampai membuat dinding jebol.

Pein baru ingat julukan Konan sewatu masih muda, begitu melegenda, begitu berbahaya. The Next Chris John Female Version. Wow!

"Kau, Nona pirang sok cantik! Kau boleh menggoda pria-pria disana…" Konan menunjuk pria-pria ajaib ditengah ruangan.

"Tapi tidak untuk Pein! Langkahi dulu mayat Bapakku sebelum kau mendekatinya!"

"Maaf ya, Nyonya besar! Aku tidak suka pada mahluk berpiercing otak bokep kepala duren itu, un! Dan jangan memanggilku 'Nona', aku ini laki-laki, un!"

BRUK!

Mahluk-mahluk ajaib yang sudah bangkit terpaksa harus jatuh lagi. Kecuali Sasori. Dia masih berdiri, tapi rasa tak percayanya lebih besar dibanding yang lain.

"Tidak mungkin… Kau… Laki-laki?"

Seingatnya, malam tadi dia tidak bermimpi apapun –karena memang tidak bisa- lalu apa yang menyebabkan dia harus mengetahui kenyataan ini.

Deidara adalah laki-laki. Padahal wajah manis itu bukanlah hasil jurus terlarang Orochimaru, bukan jebakan genjutsu.

Kecantikannya alami. Bukan rekayasa kamera ataupun rekayasa kosmetik ratusan juta.

Sasori enggan menerima faktanya. Enggan menerima selama ini dia menggoda sosok pirang cantik yang ternyata adalah laki-laki. Bukan salahnya jika dia mencintai Deidara. Bukan salahnya jika ingin mendalami pesona Deidara. Dan bukan salah saya jika Nazaruddin mangkir tiga kali dari panggilan KPK.

xXxXx

Awan kelabu menepikan diri dibatas barat mengantar sang surya, menyisakan bentangan horizon cakrawala ditaburi pendaran titik-titik kecil bersama sang rembulan.

Malam yang indah. Untuk kalian. Tidak untuk mereka.

Mana bisa mereka berkata "Malam ini indah" sementara fakta muncul bagai menyambar, membakar, menjadikan abu, serta menghanyutkan mereka ke laut lepas.

"Kau yakin, Deidara?"

"Keputusanku sudah bulat, un. Aku tak dibutuhkan, untuk apa aku masih disini, un."

Deidara menunduk lesu. Kini dia dan Sasori tengah berada disebuah ruangan tanpa jendela. Cahaya yang ada hanya berasal dari sebuah lilin dan dari celah ventilasi udara. Bukan mereka miskin, sehingga mereka tak mampu membuat jendela. Ini demi kepentingan efek menyeramkan. Jendela tidak diperbolehkan ada dimarkas Akatsuki.

"Aku yakin mereka tak bermaksud menyinggungmu."

"Mereka menginginkan perempuan, un. Kalian mengujiku juga karena mengira aku perempuan, un."

Sasori melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Deidara. Memeluknya dari belakang.

"Please…" Sasori berucap lirih sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke bahu Deidara.

Deidara tak menanggapi. Dia tetap mengemasi barang-barangnya agar bisa segera pergi.

"Please, Deidara. Jangan pergi…"

Satu helaan nafas meluncur dari bibir mungil Deidara. Sebenarnya dia berat harus meninggalkan pria yang kini memeluknya. Tapi apa daya. Akatsuki menginginkan anggota perempuan. Begitulah pemikirannya. Setelah tahu Deidara adalah laki-laki, mereka langsung histeris. Menyuruhnya menjadi perempuan atau pergi.

Dan opsi kedua yang dipilihnya. Andai dia perempuan. Andai. Dia hanya sanggup berandai, tanpa sanggup menjadikannya nyata.

"Sasori no Danna, tolong lepaskan, un…"

"Aku tidak mau…"

Deidara berbalik, mensejajarkan aquamarine-nya dengan hazel Sasori. Deidara makin tak tega melihat sasori tersenyum lembut padanya.

Aliran waktu melambat. Menghanyutkan mereka dalam keheningan fana. Semua akan segera sirna. Pertemuan. Juga impiannya.

Sasori kembali mendekap Deidara, menuntun kepala Deidara bersandar ke dadanya.

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tak peduli kau perempuan atau laki-laki. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama aku menatapmu."

"Kita shinobi, un. Tubuh yang selalu terlumuri darah dan terlibat pertempuran seharusnya tidak boleh memiliki hati, un. Berharap saja dikehidupan lain kita bertemu bukan sebagai shinobi, disaat itu aku akan mengatakan perasaanku terhadap Sasori no Danna, un. Tapi untuk sekarang, lupakan aku, un…"

Sasori tersenyum kecut. Benarkah harus begini? Karena mereka shinobi. Bergelut dengan hati dan nalar sendiri. Tangan mereka telah kotor oleh darah korbannya. Pilihan hidup mereka hanyalah membunuh atau dibunuh. Karena mereka shinobi…

"Kau mau pergi kemana? Memangnya kau masih punya tempat untuk pulang. Jangan bilang tujuanmu Komnas HAM. Kau berniat jadi Arumi Bachsin kedua?"

"Aku belum tahu kemana tujuanku, un. Mungkin ke suatu tempat, sejauh mungkin. Agar kita tidak bertemu lagi dan Sasori no Danna bisa melupakanku, un."

Perlahan Deidara melepas pelukan Sasori. Ditatapnya wajah itu, untuk terakhir kali.

.

.

_Terakhir kali._

_Sebelum kita melepas genggaman hangat ini._

_Sebelum kita tak dapat menyelami esensi dari hati yang seharusnya mati._

_Terakhir kali._

_Sebelum memoria menjadi angan belaka._

_Lalu tiada._

_._

_._

Sasori membiarkan Deidara memunggunginya. Membiarkan Deidara melangkah menjauhinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasori no Danna, un…" Deidara tersenyum tipis meskipun Sasori tak dapat melihatnya.

"Tunggu. Jangan disana!"

"Katsu!"

DUAR!

Sekian kalinya. Terlambat. Deidara lebih dulu meledakkan dinding ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih, un…" ucap Deidara pelan. Kemudian dia melompat. Pergi dari markas Akatsuki.

Sasori terjatuh lemas. Ditatapnya lubang besar hasil perbuatan Deidara.

"Padahal kau bisa keluar lewat pintu. Sekarang ini biaya perbaikan rumah mahal sekali."

Tak ada yang dapat dilakukan. Energinya seakan menguap entah kemana. Sasori memeluk lututnya. Lagi-lagi dia harus mengalami perpisahan yang tiba-tiba.

"Deidara, kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku…"

Tatapan hampanya dilayangkan pada lubang besar diruangannya. Dindingnya hancur. Angin menerpa tanpa ampun layaknya badai.

Sasori merenung.

Kira-kira berapa banyak uang yang harus dikerluarkan untuk memperbaiki dinding kamarnya. Atau alternatif lain. Berapa bunga yang harus dibayar jika dia meminjam uang pada kakuzu. Mengapa hidup selalu berujung pada uang? Malangnya dirimu…

-To Be Continued-

xXxXx

Pertama. Fanfic ini sudah dibuat sejak kasus Nazaruddin dan Arumi Bachsin eksis di TV. tapi baru dipublish sekarang. hah, kasus mereka 'kan sudah selesai (-_-)

Kedua. Saya harus menginstal ulang memori otak saya yang sepertinya terkena virus spyware atau malware. Buktinya otak saya rusak! Cerita ini makin ngaco! Saya akan pakai linux saja…

* * *

><p>Review's Reply:<p>

**nyahaha:**

maaf telat X3

**Ashley the readers:**

maaf telat Xp

sudah update, semoga masih menyenangkan XD

**tiffany90:**

arigatou. sudah update. tapi telat X3

**Kurogamine Tenshi:**

ada jawabannya di chap ini. silahkan X3


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto

Audisi Akatsuki by. Rei to Seiryuu

Main Chara: Akatsuki

Rate: T

Warning: Kegaringan yang menyebabkan tanda tanya besar di kepala. Etcetra.

* * *

><p>xXxXx<p>

Kakuzu menghitung uang recehannya asal. Hidan berkomat-kamit tak jelas antara membaca mantra atau puisi atau sejarah kepahlawanan. Zetsu menyiram tanaman sekalian mandi. Kisame menggosok akuarium ikannya, berharap akan keluar jin atau putri duyung. Konan membuat origami bentuk orang-orangan yang ke 20. Pein menggaruk hidung tanpa punya pekerjaan lain. Itachi sibuk merebonding rambut pirang boneka barbie. Mandor bangunan lewat ke ruang tamu sekedar numpang eksis.

Jadi apa masalah mereka?

Mereka rindu. Sangat rindu. Mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat ini. Hanya Deidara harapan mereka. Uang mereka sudah habis untuk membayar kuli-kuli bangunan yang memperbaiki markas. Tentu kalian juga sudah tahu Deidara menjebol dinding kamar Sasori. Ternyata tak lama setelah dinding kamar Sasori jebol, sebagian dinding markas juga ikut jebol. Resiko punya markas bobrok.

Deidara harus kembali dan membayar semua kerugian ini.

"Dimana Sasori-chan?" tanya Konan memecah gelas di tangan Pein. Jangan tanya kenapa. Dia tidak marah, itu refleks.

"Kurasa dia menangis di kamarnya," jawab Itachi di tengah ritual sucinya pada mata tercinta. Memakai mascara dan bulu mata palsu. Bulu mata anti badai Syahrini pasti bisa tersaingi oleh bulu mata Itachi!

Konan melongok ke kamar Sasori. So, berani sumpah demi apa Itachi menyimpulkan Sasori menangis? Walaupun dia sudah antri tiga hari tiga malam demi air, atau walaupun dia pergi ke sungai amazon demi air, Sasori tetap kugutsu. Tak bisa mengeluarkan air mata.

Untung pula Sasori adalah kugutsu. Tak perlu makan, sehingga mereka tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya untuk membuat scene memakai baju maid di depan Sasori sambil membawa makanan dan berucap, "Sasori-chan, makan dulu ya," atau "Sasori-chan, ini enak lho. Coba buka mulutnya, aaa~"

Tampar Pein! Dia yang membayangkan Itachi berlaku hal-hal diatas.

Setelah Pein ditabok Itachi, Itachi ditinju Konan, Konan di-Samehada Kisame, Kisame di-Rinnengan Pein, mereka mengadakan rapat dadakan.

"Kawan-kawanku senasib sepenanggungan, marilah kita buka rapat ini dengan menonton Bokep bersama,"

SENSOR! SENSOR! SENSOR!

Kalian tidak perlu tahu tentang Pein yang dilempari lemari oleh Konan. Kemudian, demi melanjutkan cerita tanpa membuang waktu dan tanpa menghabiskan banyak kertas ukuran legal, alangkah baiknya kita skip beberapa adegan tak penting seperti arwah ayam Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan Itachi. Tidak penting. Juga bagian Hidan menenangkan arwah ayam Sasuke. Masih tidak penting.

Scene tidak penting lainnya adalah Sasori yang tiba-tiba memunculkan band dengan ciri khas vokalisnya adalah tangan kiri memegangi kepala seperti habis kejedot tembok dan tangan kanan terulur seperti sedang mencari saklar lampu. Untuk apa Sasori memunculkan band itu? Tentu saja untuk berduet menyanyikan lagu "Jangan menyerah~ jangan menyerah~ jangan menyerah~" betapa tidak pentingnya semua scene itu. Sungguh, kalian tidak perlu tahu.

"Aku baru kali ini merasa bersalah," ujar Konan. Jelas. Selama ini dia yang paling tidak berperasaan pada nasib Pein dan anak didiknya.

"Kalau saja kita tidak terlalu sering membentaknya," sahut Itachi disusul lirikan semua orang pada Konan.

"Jangan menatapku!"

"Kalau saja kita tidak mendandaninya jadi perempuan," semua melirik Konan.

"Jangan menatapku!"

"Kalau saja kita langsung menerima dia jadi anggota, Sasori tidak akan sedih,"

"Jangan mena-" Konan merasa ditelantarkan sekarang. Semuanya sudah berkerumun di depan kamar Sasori. Tanpa mengajaknya!

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan mencari Deidara," bisik Sasori seolah tahu ada orang dibelakangnya.

Dia memang tahu. Tadi pintu kamarnya sudah roboh karena di sandari satu hiu, satu tanaman dan lima manusia! Jadi Sasori sudah bisa melihat tampang bodoh kawan-kawannya itu dari cermin.

"Sasori-chan, kau yakin?" Konan bertanya dengan nada lembut.

Sasori menatap gulungan kertas di tangannya lalu menoleh pada Konan. Konan menunduk. Dia tahu dia yang paling bersalah, selama ini dia sudah memperlakukan Deidara dengan buruk.

"Tentu saja. Biaya perbaikan kamarku bertambah akibat kalian merobohkan pintu. Aku harus memberikan surat tagihan kerugian ini pada Deidara."

Sasori menatap yakin pada Pein. Meminta restu agar diberikan kemudahan dalam perjalanan. Anak baik.

Pein masih bertatap muka dengan Sasori. Demi nama ayam Sasuke, Pein bersumpah tampang Sasori sekarang seolah berkata, "Rape aku atau aku pergi!" uhm… Atau pikiran Pein memang selalu mesum.

Tanpa bersuara, Sasori melesat meninggalkan markas.

Dan walaupun tidak tahu apa niat Author, Kisame dan Itachi menyusul Sasori setelah diberi penghormatan terakhir sebagai pejuang yang akan turun ke kolam renang.

xXxXx

Entah ini nasib baiknya atau nasib buruknya. Setelah Deidara keluar dari markas Akatsuki, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria mencurigakan.

Maksudnya, ayolah, kalian juga akan curiga jika tiba-tiba didatangi seorang pria berwajah-lumayan-tampan, rambut ravennya berantakan, iris mata hitam kelam, dengan pakaian merah-hitam. Mau tak mau dia jadi ingat pada salah satu anggota bermarga Uchiha. Mereka-lumayan-mirip. Tapi kesimpulan itu segera ditariknya.

Uchiha itu elite. Lihat orang ini. Dia membawa kipas besar di punggungnya. Asumsi si surai hitam adalah Uchiha pun terganti menjadi "tukang sate!".

"Kau mau apa, un!" tanyanya malas.

Si surai hitam terdiam sejenak. Memandangnya datar. Terdengar pria itu menghela nafas, lalu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak baik berada di hutan ini sendirian. Disini terlalu berbahaya."

Wao, perhatian sekali.

"Terserah, un." Deidara merapatkan diri ke pohon di belakangnya dan kembali memasang gaya semula. Memeluk lutut. Trademark-nya jika sedang bergalau ria.

"Nanti bisa diserang orang jahat lho," si surai hitam itu meyakinkan.

"Terserah, un!" jawab Deidara frustasi.

Dia ingin sendirian. Itu saja. Dan orang ini sudah menjadi lalat yang mengganggu ketenangannya. Andai dia bawa obat anti serangga, yakinlah saat ini dia sudah menyemprotkannya pada orang itu.

Matahari semakin meninggi, bias cahayanya terpantul pada Deidara. Surai pirangnya bergerak pelan ketika Deidara menoleh menghindari sinar matahari.

Dan kalian sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Si surai hitam itu terpana-seperti pria-pria lainnya-. Dia langsung berlutut dan memberikan sebuah cincin.

"Menikahlah denganku," serunya tanpa basa-basi.

Di tempat berjarak sepuluh meter dari Deidara, munculah tiga sosok manusia, ahm, maksud saya satu sosok hiu dan dua manusia, ahm, ralat lagi, satu hiu, satu manusia, satu… boneka? Bisa beritahu saya, Sasori itu apa?

Setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa lama, akhirnya Sasori, Itachi dan Kisame menemukan Deidara.

Kisame melihat jam tangannya. "Tepatnya lima menit lebih sepuluh detik setelah Narator mengalihkan scene ke bagian ini,"

Hei, aku tidak butuh rincianmu!

Deidara tentu saja kaget dilamar orang tak dikenal. Apakah yang akan dia lakukan? Klik disini!

Uhm. Maaf. Belum sempat Deidara melakukan apa-apa, sebuah boneka kayu lebih dulu menghantam wajah pria tak dikenal itu.

"Sasori no Danna, un…" Deidara terpaku pada Sasori. Tak percaya jika Sasori rela mengejarnya sampai kesini. Inikah yang namanya perjuangan cinta? Andai Deidara tahu tujuan Sasori hanya untuk menagih hutang.

"Apa-apaan kalian menyerangku! " si surai hitam maju selangkah.

Kisame, setelah jadi figuran selama beberapa chapter, ia pun berimprovisasi. "Maaf, Tuan. Tadi itu sengaja."  
>"Kau, hiu! Ayo kita bertarung!" ajak si surai hitam mengeluarkan kotak dari tasnya.<p>

Kiame yang mengerti keadaan langsung duduk bersila dan memandang tajam pada lawannya. "Aku terima!"

"Cantik, aku akan bertarung dengan siluman hiu itu. Berlindunglah selagi aku bertarung. Oke?"

Deidara sedikit…blushing… melihat si surai hitam mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya.

Facepalm! Dia bukan Uchiha! Dia bukan Uchiha!

Dimulailah pertarungan sengit antara Kisame dan si surai hitam. Kisame memainkan bidak hitam sementara lawannya memainkan bidak putih.

Kisame menyeringai. Akan dia tunjukan hasil latihannya bersama Itachi. Kali ini dia tidak akan kalah-bermain catur!

Apa-apaan mereka itu! Tidak tahukah mereka sudah mencoreng citra Deidara yang senang bertarung sampai darah penghabisan! Jika ingin membelanya, tak bisakah dengan cara elite seperti adu teka-teki silang atau lomba matematika? Bukan catur seperti itu!

Sasori menghampiri Deidara.

"Dei-chan…"

Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa bertemu lagi dengan Sasori. Dia pikir dia tidak akan dikejar sampai kemari. Tapi dugaannya salah.

Mata Sasori dan Deidara berkaca-kaca. Padahal baru sehari berpisah, tapi mereka merasa rindu.

Sasori menarik tangan Deidara. Ia menyerahkan sebuah gulungan dan berbisik pelan, "Pulanglah… aku membutuhkanmu… tolong ganti rugi biaya perbaikan dinding markas. Kau sudah menghancurkan setengahnya."

Deidara menghindari tatapan Sasori yang terlalu intens padanya.

"Un…" tanpa sengaja pandangannya mengarah pada Itachi. Err… bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?

Itachi memasang spanduk bergambar dirinya. Apalagi tulisannya itu: 'Kembalilah, sayang'. WTH!

Rasanya ingin sekali Deidara melempar peralatan kosmetiknya pada Itachi sampai Itachi mati.

Tunggu. Jika Itachi mati, si pantat ayam Sasuke pasti akan membalas dendam. Sasuke itu punya… Chidori! Membayangkannya saja sudah menyeramkan. Dengan apa dia harus melawan Chidori? Andai dia punya Pikachu.

Tunggu. Jika dia menang dari Sasuke, selanjutnya dia harus menghadapi si muka ular Orochima(ho)ru karena dia telah melenyapkan kelinci -ralat- ayam percobaannya.

Kira-kira jutsu apa yang akan dipakai Orochima(ho)ru? Apa dia akan mengikat Deidara, mengurungnya di ruangan sempit dan di'apa-apa'kan tiap malam?

"Hoeeekkk… Hoeeekkk…"

Deidara muntah seketika. Demi boneka Barbie dan es krim Magnum di toko terdekat, dia tidak sudi diperlakukan 'iya-iya' oleh si muka ular itu!

"Dei-chan, kau kenapa? Apa orang itu sudah menghamilimu?" Sasori menunjuk pada si surai hitam.

"Hei, aku bahkan belum menyentuh ujung rambutnya!" protes si surai hitam.

"Jangan buat kami khawatir,sayang. Katakan, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Itachi mengangkat dagu Deidara. Mau tak mau, Deidara harus berpapasan dengan mata hitam Itachi yang-katanya-mempesona iman tiap pria maupun wanita.

Itachi… Sasuke… Orochimaru…

"Hoeekk…" Deidara muntah lagi.

"Itachi, singkirkan wajahmu. Dei-chan pasti syok melihat keriputmu dari dekat!"

Sasori menarik Deidara. Dan Itachi, perasaannya bagai tercabik-cabik. Kenapa semua orang selalu menyalahkan keriputnya. Bahkan Sasuke memberinya pasokan krim pemudaan dini tiap seminggu sekali.

Itachi mengukir wajahnya ditanah menggunakan ranting. Padahal jika digambarkan, wajahnya tampan sekali. Keren, seksi, mempesona pula. Apa sekarang selera orang-orang sudah berubah pada babyface seperti Sasori?

"Kau kalah, Tuan!" seru Kisame yang tak mau terlupakan berada dalam deskripsi. "Sekarang katakan siapa namamu?"

Itachi dan Sasori memperhatikan si surai hitam secara seksama. Apa orang ini akan menjawab "Aku adalah anak gembala," atau semacamnya.

Si surai hitam tak lekas menjawab. Ia mengeluarkan sekotak susu berwarna merah dari bajunya. Dengan gaya yang sok iklan, ia pun menjawab, "Saya Madara, dan saya anak SGM!"

Déjà vu. mereka sudah sering mengalami ini. keadaan hening setelah seseorang berbicara tak jelas. Angin menerbangkan jepit rambut Itachi.

Siinngg…

Ya ya… apalagi yang harus saya deskripsikan? Memang hanya itu yang terjadi. Hal selanjutnya, mereka hanya mematung. Oh, kecuali Madara yang tertawa garing.

"Ngh…" akhirnya Deidara yang kesadarannya sudah setengah watt itu menyela.

"Danna, un. Aku- mau…"

Kenapa bayangan nista itu tak jua lenyap dari pikirannya. Bahkan ketika dia sudah diambang kesadaran, Deidara masih bisa melihat bayangan Orochimaru melambai padanya.

"Mau apa Dei-chan? Mangga? Manisan? Rujak? Bakso di kampung sebelah? Kosmetik Konan? Ikan Kisame? Sayur bayam Zetsu? Uang Kakuzu?"

Deidara menggeleng lemah. "Aku, mau… ugh… hoekkk…"

"Gyaaa~ Deidara jangan muntah disini!"

Sasori segera pergi membawa Deidara pulang. Naas. Jubah akatsuki-nya hampir saja terkena muntahan Deidara.

xXxXx

Pria bernama Madara itu melambai pada Deidara. Rupanya tidak jodoh ya. Susah sekali menemukan orang setipe Deidara. Sudah saatnya dia menghilangkan sindrom rambut pirang.

Maksudku, dia sudah melamar beberapa orang berambut pirang mulai dari Tsunade, Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, bahkan nyasar pada Lucy Heartfillia dari Fairy Tail, tapi ditolak semua.

Siapa peduli pada rambut pirang. Setelah melihat Sasori, dia merasa sekarang terkena sindrom rambut merah. Sekiranya siapa orang berambut merah yang bisa ia lamar?

Itachi masih tinggal disana menunggui Kisame. Sepertinya Kisame kembali autis. Dia sibuk menggosok akuarium ikannya. Jangan bilang mitos jin atau putri duyung akan keluar dari akuarium itu benar?

"Kakek buyut," Itachi memanggil Madara dengan suara yang berwibawa. Sapaan ala Uchiha.

"Itachi-kun, jangan panggil aku begitu, aku ini masih tampan."

PRANG!

Kisame menangisi ikannya yang mati kehabisan nafas. Ikannya sudah asma. Kenapa Madara harus berkata senarsis itu sampai membuat ikannya jantungan dan akuariumnya pecah? Efek kenarsisan Uchiha sungguh mengerikan.

"Hn, aku hanya mau pamit padamu," Itachi menyeret Kisame ala orang buang sampah. Masih tidak jelas? Lihat bagaimana Itachi menyeret Kisame di chapter satu.

"Baiklah, selamat jalan."

"Tunggu. Jangan lupa kirim surat padaku dan Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah mengirimiku surat."

Itachi melesat menyeret Kisame yang menangis karena kuburan ikannya tidak terbawa.

Matahari senja menjadi latar Madara yang tersenyum tipis. Angin sepoi-sepoi menemaninya dalam keheningan.

Madara merogoh kantung bajunya. Ia tersenyum kembali ketika jemarinya bermain di benda itu.

"Dasar, Itachi-chan. Sekarang kan jamannya pakai e-mail."

-To Be Continued-

* * *

><p>Nah, nah. Apa yang ada di tangan Madara? Yap, itu HP. XD<p>

Saya yakin semua akan bilang chapter ini garing. Aaa~ inspirasi! Inspirasi! *Mojok di kamar mandi Sasuke*

Koreksi~ koreksi~ ditunggu koreksinya~ ^w^

* * *

><p>Uchiha Za Chan Tidak login:<p>

nah, kalau disini, endingnya garing :'D

:

etou, jawabannya ada diatas :D *dzig*

nyahaha:

masih. tapi sekarang jadi semi hiatus :D *ketahuan malesnya* XD

arigatou lolipop-nya X3

Ashley the readers:

iya, ini SasoDei :D

itu jawabannya ada diatas :D *plak*

zoroutecchi:

gomen kalau disini Zo-san malah pasang tampang datar karena ceritanya garing X3

* * *

><p>koreksi~ koreksi~ arigatou~ :3<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto by. Masashi Kishimoto

Audisi Akatsuki by. Rei to Seiryuu

Main Chara: Akatsuki

Rate: T

Warning: very very really OOC, nista, gaje, ababil, shonen-ai inside, etc.

xXxXx

Konan. Satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Akatsuki yang paling ababil dan gampang dilanda galau, sejak tadi pekerjaannya hanya membuat origami berwarna kuning dan biru sesekali melirik Deidara yang dikerubungi fans dadakannya, minus Pein. Si duren berpiercing itu sibuk menulis sesuatu di kertas pink, entah apa isinya.

Menghela nafas lesu yang keduapuluh kalinya di pagi ini, Konan berjalan ke arah cermin besar disudut ruang keluarga. Mengusap pantulan wajahnya di cermin, desahan lesu meluncur kembali.

"Konan-chan, ada apa? Lesu sekali hari ini, biasanya kau menyeramkan," sahut Pein yang menyadari Chris John female Version ini menunjukan gelagat aneh. Sebenarnya Pein ingin berteriak histeris "Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan pada Konan? Kau pasti alien!" sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Konan. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya setelah melihat nasib Hidan yang dipastikan tidak akan ada kabarnya untuk beberapa hari kedepan karena tak sengaja menginjak origami Konan. Gadis itu masih menyeramkan.

Konan menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab Pein. Matanya kembali ke arah Deidara yang tersenyum manis pada fans-fansnya.

"Hiks… Hiks…" tanpa sadar Konan terisak.

Pein tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu. Sekarang ini, sumpah, sekarang ini Pein ingin mencari dimana pesawat alien yang menculik Konan dan menggantinya dengan mahluk cengeng ini. Atau kalau yang menangis itu benar-benar Konan, Pein ingin segera minta tolong pada pemburu hantu untuk mengeluarkan setan yang merasuki Konan.

"Ehm, kalian, bisa minta tolong disini?" Pein melambai ragu.

Itachi, yang pertama mendengar Pein, menoleh kemudian langsung memasang tampang horror. Itachi rabun, dia sangat yakin itu. Jadi Itachi mengasumsikan pemandangan Konan menangis hanyalah fatamorgana belaka. Konan tidak mungkin menangis dengan posisi duduk layaknya gadis tujuhbelas tahun yang diputuskan pacarnya kan? Iya kan?

Serentak wajah-wajah mereka menjadi tegang. Meski ditampar tagihan listrik atau dinikahi Gamatatsu, tetap saja mereka tidak bisa percaya. Konan menangis itu ibaratnya Koran hari minggu yang terbit dihari sabtu.

"Konan-san," panggil Deidara lembut. Dari tujuh banyak orang disana, hanya Deidara yang berani mendekati Konan.

"Dei-kun," Konan terkesima, terpesona, terpana, ter- ada bahasa lain lagi? Saat Deidara menghapus air matanya masih tersenyum lembut nan penuh jiwa keibuan.

"Jangan menangis," Deidara menghadapkan Konan pada cermin.

"Lihat, bedak dan maskara Konan-san luntur," ucap Deidara polos.

Konan berbalik lagi pada Deidara. "Dei-kun, apa kau tahu…"

Deidara dan Konan saling bertatap sejenak.

"Tahu apa?"

Konan menunduk, menghapus sisa maskara dan bedak lunturnya. "Nama merek bedak dan maskara anti air?"

xXxXx

singkat cerita-sebelum author kembali kehilangan jiwa humorisnya- Konan, si akatsuki wanita yang paling ababil dan gampang dilanda galau, mulai bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya dikalahkan anggota baru yang lebih cantik dan lebih unggul segala-galanya, termasuk memasak. Bahkan ia meyakini satu hal, Deidara laki-laki lebih cantik dengan high quality cooking sedangkan Konan wanita cantik dengan low quality cooking. Kenapa? Karena Konan bisa memasak air sampai airnya menguap tak tersisa. Low quality cooking, kan?

Nah, setelah kegalauan Konan berlalu, mari beralih pada Sasori.

Dulu, dulu sekali. Sewaktu Sasori masih bisa menarik rok teman-teman perempuannya, sewaktu dia masih bisa mengencingi pohon pisang di belakang akademi, sewaktu dia masih bisa ngecengin kakak kelas bersama sahabatnya, sewaktu dia masih mengira kilat itu adalah kamera yang memotretnya, sewaktu dia masih yakin kalau hujan itu adalah air mata bidadari yang menangis karena keimutannya, pokoknya dulu. Sewaktu dia cuma mengerti satu ditambah satu sama dengan lima, dulu. Sewaktu Sasori masih di Suna, Sasori selalu memuja neneknya yang rela merawat Sasori.

Beneran, itu dulu! Sewaktu Sasori masih benar-benar seorang anak kecil dan masih bangga kalau lihat nenek Chiyo ileran mengajak Sasori memancing di kolam pemancingan Konoha.

Oke, lupakan masa lalu Sasori. Sekarang Sasori sama sekali tidak memuja jika nenek-nenek bercelemek ungu, berdaster pink, ber-rol rambut kuning, bersandal hijau melintas tiap pagi di depan markas Akatsuki untuk mengantar cucunya memancing. Sumpah, rasanya lebih baik Sasori menguras bak mandi seharian.

Dan ketidak-ngefans-an itulah yang membuat Sasori harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa dia mengidap kelainan yang sangat lain dari yang lainnya, setelah matanya merem-melek di balik hiruko karena menatap anggota baru di Akatsuki.

Sasori tak tahu harus apa setelah ini. Kembali (terpaksa) ngefans pada nenek-nenek dan alat pancingnya, atau mengakui dia jatuh cinta pada anak manis di Akatsuki. Sayangnya anak itu laki-laki.

Seperti yang dikatakan tadi, akibat ketidak-ngefans-an dia pada nenek-nenek, Sasori jadi mengidap kelainan yang lain dari yang lainnya. Oke, oke. Sasori akui kalau dia jadi pedofil homo gara-gara anak manis itu. Catat! Pedofil homo!

Bermula dari seminggu lalu, audisi anggota baru. Sasori, pria Barbie yang diusianya ke… err.. 36? masih terlihat imut-imut mendadak cengo seakan kaset DVD yang di pause. Pasalnya, baru kali ini dia melihat anak manis berkulit mulus, mata biru berkilau, rambut pirang halus bak model iklan sampo, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya seksi, badannya ramping, pokoknya semua terlihat perfect di mata Sasori.

Diam-diam, banyak cara Sasori lakukan untuk mencari tahu tentang anak manis itu. Mulai dari ngubek arsip peserta audisi, tanya peramal, menitipkan salam pada tukang pos, nguntit si anak dari belakang pohon sambil memutar lagu india, bahkan kedip-kedip genit kalau si anak lewat di depan Sasori.

Tapi ya namanya anak baru masih polos inosen bin watados, si anak yang bersangkutan malah mengira Sasori punya penyakit ayan gara-gara kedipannya melebihi kecepatan mobil balap F1.

Deidara, nama si anak yang ditaksir Sasori, kini bengong sambil kedip-kedip polos pada Sasori. Kaget pasti, karena dia baru saja ditembak Sasori. Apalagi ini bukan acara penembakan sederhana yang isinya Cuma bilang 'aylepyu' terus cium pipi. Ini acara meriah di halaman Konoha memakai dekorasi garden wedding, badut spongebob, balon gas, kue coklat tingkat tiga, bunga satu pot jumbo, musik india, ditambah para shinobi Konoha seperti Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru bahkan Sasuke yang dengan OOC-nya memegang pom-pom bersorak ala cheerleaders keselek, "Semangka! Semangat kakak!" lalu ganti jadi "Terima! Terima! Terima!", bagaimana Deidara tidak kaget.

"Jadi, Deidara, mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasori kelimabelas kalinya.

Deidara masih speechless. Dia hanya memandang kue coklat dan Sasori bergantian. Sasori berdehem, mencoba mengembalikan fokus Deidara yang lebih lama di kue coklat daripada dirinya.

Deidara menunduk. Tangannya bermain di sendok kue. Sepertinya Deidara tak tahan ingin mencomot kue coklat dari Sasori.

"Dei-chan~" Sasori memelas. Dia meraih tangan Deidara, mengarahkan pada dadanya.

"Disini, di hati ini ada kamu seorang," ucap Sasori memastikan.

Deidara lagi-lagi diam. Padahal kalau Deidara bilang 'iya' sekali saja, Sasori tak perlu repot berjongkok memegang pot bunga selama satu jam.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" sorak sorai para Shinobi Konoha masih bersahutan. Anggota Akatsuki yang lain masih khusyu bernyanyi "Kuch kuch hotta hai", hanya Sasori yang tak yakin besok bisa berjalan akibat kram kaki(?)

"Dei-chan~" kali ini Sasori menangis. Deidara sudah menghabiskan lima piring kue coklat tapi tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasori sama sekali.

"Umm," Deidara mulai bersuara. Matanya masih malu-malu menatap Sasori.

"Mau ya?"

"Umm,"

"Dei-chan?"

Kembali ke semula. Deidara diam. Tak bersuara, tak banyak bergerak, hanya curi-curi pandang pada Sasori kemudian menunduk lagi.

Angin bertiup, mengibarkan rambut pirang Deidara. Dag dig dug, dag dig dug, Sasori memegangi dadanya. Sumpah, Sasori mau mimisan kalau tidak ingat reputasinya sebagai pria termanis di Akatsuki dipertaruhkan. Deidara sangat imut ketika rambutnya diterbangkan angin layaknya iklan sampo Kelir.

Facepalm! Sasori kembali merajuk pada Deidara yang sekarang malah bermain catur dengan badut spongebob.

"Dei-chan, aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tak peduli kau laki-laki. Aku mencintaimu sejak pertama aku menatapmu. Please, hidup tanpamu bagaikan malam tanpa bohlam bagiku. Markas tanpa sapaanmu bagaikan kompor tanpa gas, hari tanpa senyumanmu bagaikan tipi tanpa chanel bokep-"

"YES!" Pein ber-yes ria karena rayuannya untuk Deidara dibacakan oleh Sasori.

"Hiks… hiks…"

Sasori facepalm kemudian nyengoh. Apa rayuannya terlalu mengharukan sampai-sampai Deidara menangis?

"Dei-chan, kenapa menangis? Dei-chan, jangan menangis. Aku bisa disangka Pein yang mau merapemu,"

"Hiks, hiks,"

Sasori mengibaskan uang lima puluh ribu milik Kakuzu yang langsung disambar Deidara.

"Sasori no Danna, aku tak butuh kata-katamu, un. Kau tahu, banyak yang mengatakan begitu tapi mereka tidak serius padaku, un. Aku, aku mau kau membuktikan kata-katamu, Danna, un,"

Tidak. Kalian tak perlu tahu bagaimana Sasori mencium tanah secara tidak elite berkat ditampol sepatu Kakuzu. Kalian juga tak perlu tahu bagaimana Itachi mengambil kesempatan pada koper uang Kakuzu dan mencuri dua ratus ribu. Tidak, kalian tak perlu tahu.

Kalian cukup tahu kalau Sasori berteriak gaje keliling Konoha sambil memegang pom-pom serasa itu adalah markasnya sendiri. Pakai acara lempar baju ke penonton pula. Benar-benar gigih perjuangannya.

"Aishiteru Dei-chan~ dihatiku cuma ada Dei-chan ~ selamanya Dei-chan~ Sasori and Dei-chan Forever!"

Bagi yang tidak tahu menahu soal duduk perkara ini, pasti akan menyangka Sasori adalah pria malang yang gila karena cinta. Tapi bagi Deidara, Sasori seperti pangeran tampan yang ditakdirkan untuk menemani hari-harinya. Lihat saja Deidara yang menangis terharu itu berlari ke markasnya meninggalkan Sasori yang masih mengelilingi Konoha.

Jadi, bagaimana nasib pernyataan cinta Sasori? Naas, bisa dibilang. Deidara terlalu terharu sampai lupa memberi jawaban pada Sasori. Lalu Sasori? Dia berjanji tidak akan menampakan wajahnya lagi di Konoha karena malu! Oh, Deidara, kau terlalu polos atau apa?

-To Be Continued-

lama ya? iya kan lama? XD maaf maaf. maaf lagi karena di chapter ini lebih sedikit dari sebelumnya T~T

.

**nyahaha:  
><strong>banyak yang perlu di koreksi gini masa gak ada .\

updated.

**Maehime:**

kan kasian kalau kere terus. makanya sekali-sekali dikasih hp gak apa-apa kan ^^

**Ashley the readers:  
><strong>sebelum Ash culik Dei-chan, saya udah culik dia duluan XD

arigatou udah setia sama fic ini ^^

**Uchiha Za Chan Tidak Login:  
><strong>semoga disini udah nggak garing lagi ^^

**Diloxy:  
><strong>

mohon bantuannya kalau disini banyak bertaburan typo ^^

.

.

.

nah ada yang tak asing dengan beberapa scene diatas? ada bagian adaptasi dari sebuah fic humor yang bikin saya ngakak. makanya saya bikin adaptasinya, sudah diedit tentu saja. jadi jika ada yang tahu, maaf saya tidak bermaksud plagiat kok . *nunduk-nunduk*

.

yosh! koreksi! review! ^_^


End file.
